Pitch Perfect : Get Pitch Slapped
by gokatyperry
Summary: You all know the Barden Bellas, but what about the girls that make it up? The story you know and love but delves deeper and moves past ICCAS. takes some shipping liberties. I'D like to formally apologize to anyone who had already been reading, folowing or favorited this. i really mesed it up and deleted it to fix it
1. prologue

Pitch perfect

Ch 1.

**hey hey hey! so this is my first fanfic ever, and i hope that you like it! i loove feedback,but nothing too harsh please :) so basically one day i was watching pitch perfect and i thought, they shoulda made this a tv series and expanded on everything and everyone. so..here it goes! and sadly i don't own any of the charectars or a good portion of the story, and i don't own any songs potentially used in this fic. Enjoy!**

_Gotta cover the scars. Gotta cover the scars. _

She couldn't let them show. She had to be perfect. She was a bella. Her life was flawless and she was nothing less than perfect. She couldn't let the scars show. Icy blue eyes glanced over at the clock. 8 :28. SHIT. She tore out of the dressing room as fast as her heels would take her and headed towards the stage.

A group of girls stood stage left, watching their long seated rivals on stage. All sets of eyes were focused on the competition. except one. The eyes belonged to a tall blonde ; Aubrey Posen, a junior at Barden University. She scanned the auditorium of the Hines center for one missing bella.

A flash of red.

Before the blonde could react their leader descended on the bella like a vulture.

"Chloe look at you! you're a mess." Aubrey didn't hear the rest over the screams of the cheering fans, but the pain on her friends face was clear. She quickly pushed her way to Chloe's side.

"I can't believe the Barden Bellas are being passed on to you two sluts next year after we graduate. Oh, and don't mess up your solo."

Aubrey was quick to rebute. "i assure you i won't. Like my dad always sais, if your not here to win then get the hell out of Kuwait."

"Did your dad ever tell you to shut up?" The confident smile was swept off Aubrey's face just as fast as it had come. She glanced over at Chloe, trying to reassure her that everything would be ok. The next few minutes were a blur. Before she knew it she was moseying into her solo. This was it. Aubrey glanced one final time at Chloe, who gave her a reassuring "you can do it" smile.

_come on aubrey! you can do this. you, are a Posen._

"I saw the sign!" She began. She scanned the audience. They all smiled politely as she solo'd. She could do this no problem. Then she saw him. Third row, second seat from the center on the left. Her father was there.

Joy, terror, fear, anxiety, ambition, stress, love and hate. The emotions came out like vomit. Mostly because...it was vomit. By the time she opened her eyes again, there was one extra empty seat in the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 1

**New Hampshire**

_knock knock knock._

_knock knock knock._

"Beca? Beca honey its three in the afternoon. Its time to get up."

Beca Mitchell lay flat on her stomach, curled up into her bed. She opened one eye and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 3:07

"Beca seriously get up!"

She groaned and rolled over. " Go away dad. I'm trying to set a world record here."

There was a sigh from the other side of the door. "There's a record for the laziest 19 year old? Funny, i was just looking in this year's world record book and i didn't see that one."

"That's because this lazy ass is making it right now." Silence. Beca smirked and closed her eyes again.

"Well, you really should get your lazy record setting ass out here so we can talk about college. Ya know Barden is starting up classes soon. You could come down with me when i leave. I'll take care of all the paperwork for you and - "

"I'm not going to college. I'm going to LA. I'm going to produce music." She was wide awake now. _why can't he just understand that i don't need college. i need a ticket to LA._

"Look Beca, i know this whole DJ thing is what you think you want to do, but please just consider college. There is so much out there that you could be doing and college will open all sorts of doors for you. and I'm sure an educated individual will get hired faster than someone without a college education."

Beca just ignored him. She got up, rubbing her weary eyes and brushing the hair out of her face. She trudged over to her laptop and opened up her mixing software. She was about to begin working on her newest mix when she heard a car door shut. _Probably just him leaving. about time. _

"Honey, your mother is here."

"Mom?" Beca thought audibly. No way! Beca made her way to the kitchen, and saw her mother sitting by the counter.

"Hey honey!"

"uhh, hi mom. What are you doing here?"

Her mother frowned. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No! i am happy, i just, i didn't expect you that's all. I thought you would be getting things ready down at the house in San francisco."

"Well i was, but then i decided i'd come see you." She smiled kindly, but Beca saw right through it.

"mom, what are you really here for?"

"I don't know what you mean honey?" She played confused.

"mom, i'm going to be living with you. This is my week with dad before the big move. You don't need to just pop in for a visit. Why are you really here?"

The older woman sighed. "Your father and i have been talking."

"Really? actual civilized conversation or more screaming matches?"

"Beca now is not the time for sarcasm. And while your father and i disagree about many many things, we do agree on you. We love you honey. honestly, i really think you should try college. it'll be great to make some friends and get exposure to the world."

"mom, if you loved me you would be sending me to"

"LA i know. Look, i know how much LA means to you, but you going to college would mean a lot to me. Please, just try it hun."

Beca sighed and leaned against the stove, arms crossed.

Her mother smiled gently. "Does that angry teen pout mean you'll go?"

"It means i'll consider it. "

The older woman's smile broadend "Good! So breakfast? well, lunch. Late lunch at that. Geez hun how do you sleep this late in the afternoon?"

"Talent" Beca smirked.

**One month later**

Kimmy jin sat in the back of her audi, staring out the window. She was on her way to Barden University to study computer sciences. She had toured Barden not to long ago. It was a nice school. She was actually pretty excited.

When they arrived, she said her goodbyes to her parents, grabbed her bags, and headed quickly towards Baker Hall. She remembered where it was exactly on the campus despite only being there once. The campus was in dissaray. Students ran to and fro dragging hundreds of bags behind them.

_great...these people are ridiculous. why can't they just be quiet like normal people. _

"HI THERE!" _oh no... "_Welcome to Barden University. what dorm?"

Kimmy jin just stared. _crazy white girl. insert horror music here please. _

"I know where i'm going." She said flatly.

"ALRIGHTY THEN. HERE'S YOUR BARDEN UNIVERSITY RAPE WHISTLE. DONT BLOW IT UNLESS ITS ACTUALLY HAPPENING." _you have to be kidding me. _

Kimmy took the whistle and continued on to her dorm. When she reached it, she saw that she was the first one there. _good. maybe i won't have a roommate. _

Oh what wishful thinking that was on her part. The doors opened about 11 minutes later and a small, how do you say...more alternative white girl walked in.

"Hi, you must be Kimmy jin. I'm Beca" _she better not bring drugs in here. _

_"_no English?" _really bitch.._

_"_yes english. i need to know where we stand with english."

Dont get kimmy wrong, she didn't have a thing against white people, she just never had anything in common with them. So she usually just kept to herself and ignored them. She went back to setting up her side of the room.

"umm, just one more thing." Kimmy turned to face beca, who had just begun to set her stuff up. "Whatever you do, dont touch this laptop." Beca pointed to the laptop on her desk. "Its like my baby...so please, just don't touch it."

Kimmy just stared at the girl, before reaching over and taking out her own laptop. Her blog needed updating.

_kimmyjinsbin123 _

_New update : day one of college. weird alt girl is my roommate. employing precautionary procedures. Three strikes and she gets reported to Lilly._

"campus Police open up" The door opened and an older man poked his head in comically. "HAHA" he said. "Just your old man, making a funny."

"Chris rock everybody." the girl muttered. _fantastic. im rooming with a soap opera. _

The rest of the conversation came in bits and pieces. Kimmy tried to zone it out but it was just too hard. From what she gathered, the girl was a david guetta wanna be, whos parents got divorced and now is all bitter and angsty about it.

_time to speak up_. "Im going to the activities fair."

She got up and made her way quickly to the door.

Beca followed right after saying "I'm going to the activities fair, with my super good friend kimmy jin."

_strike one_


	3. Chapter 2 prt 1

of showers and activity fairs

**hi hi hi! hope ya like it so far! and i do not own the exquisite literature mentioned in this chapter! or any movies or tv shows. this ones longer, so sorry if its too long!**

**Aubrey**

_The lunchroom at the Waltham Middle school was a crowded place. Dozens of middle schoolers hustled and bustled about, eating their peanut butter sandwiches and talking about the latest episode of spongebob. Everyone knew everyone there so no one sat alone. Except for one little girl. She was the new student there, just in from New york. It was the third time that year alone that the family had moved. She thought she would be used to the constant moving by now, but no one ever gets used to constantly starting over fresh. Little Aubrey Posen decided early on that she didn't have time for friends, and it would be best if she didn' t have any to loose to begin with. _

_ The bell for recess signaled the release of all the little monsters to the playground. Aubrey grabbed her book-bag and new favorite book and went to her special spot near the playground. It was underneath the fire stairs on the building across from the playground. It was quiet and no one else sat there, so she could read in peace. She opened her story, eager to see where the heroic feline Fireheart was adventuring off to now. He was just entering riverclan territory when_

_"Hi!" _

_Aubrey was startled by the extremely overbearing voice. She glanced up from her reading to see a little red-head smiling cheek to cheek at her. The strange girl waved excitedly and repeated herself "Hi!"_

_Aubrey smiled faintly.."Um, hi there."_

_"Can i sit with you?"_

_Aubrey thought the girl was nice, but her "no friend policy" stopped her from saying yes._

_"Well," aubrey began, "i was reading and - "_

_"Reading what?!" The redhead cut her off and plopped down by Aubrey's side. "Oooh Warriors! i love those books! Which one is this?"_

_Aubrey was shocked at the girls forwardness. It was unlike any other person she had met. _

_"This is the one where Fireheart and graystripe save riverclan from flooding. not sure what else happens yet. I haven't gotten that far."_

_"oh yah! Tigerclaw is definitely a bad guy. "_

_Aubrey smiled. I guess she wasn't kidding..she thought to herself. "yah. i think Longtail might be in on it too."_

_"Ohh maybe maybe! I never thought of that."_

_There was a bit of an awkward silence as the redhead sat smiling at Aubrey. "OH!" she began, suddenly having realized she never introduced herself. "I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale."_

_"Aubrey. Aubrey Posen."_

_"That's a nice name. Ya know Aubrey, i think we are going to be life long friends."_

_Aubreys smile faded. "i hope so Chloe." The young girl knew she would probably just move away in a year and she'd never see the girl again, but she didnt want to be depressing, so she just smiled politely and went back to reading._

_As it would turn out, Aubrey's plan for distancing herself from this girl failed miserably. They had all their classes together, and Chloe made sure to move her seat next to Aubreys in every single class. Chloe made it a point to introduce her new best friend to her whole family and give her a full tour of the house during the first week of the friendship. Before she knew it, Aubrey was spending every weekend having sleepovers at Chloe's. They had so much in common. Sometimes they would listen to music and dance in the rain, other times they'd just eat ice cream and watch gossip girl or aquamarine. Chloe introduced her to Avatar and Teen Titans. She'd never tell her father, but she really liked those shows. Their all time favorite however, was Kim Possible._

_"I want to be like Kim when i get older. She can do anything! I mean she gets good grades and fights off bad guys like Drakken and Shego at the same time!'_

_Chloe laughed "I think i want to be rufus."_

_"Rufus?" Aubrey asked? _

_"Yah. he gets free rides in a cute guys pocket and all he does is eat and look cute."_

_Aubrey shook her head. " Wow, you have such high aspirations for yourself don't you?" _

_Chloe shrugged. "Well, yah i guess. I'm not like you. I'm not super smart or super pretty." _

_Aubrey was shocked. "Chloe, you get just as good grades as i do, and your absolutely beautiful!" _

_Chloe pursed her lips. "I guess. People make fun of me cuz' im a ginger. they always tell me i have no soul or that i'm a freak." She started to cry._

_Oh no oh no! aubrey panicked. She wasn't good at comforting people. Her father never let her cry, and if she did he would just yell at her to toughen up. She put her arm around Chloe._

_"You shouldn't listen to them. i mean, Kim possible is ginger and look at her go! And besides, if you don't have a soul you have room to take theirs. That'll freak em out!"_

_Chloe looked up at Aubrey, sniffling slightly. Aubrey offered a weak smile. _

_"Ya know Aubrey," sniff sniff, "you aren't very good at this." Aubreys heart fell. "But i love you anyway." The two girls smiled and laughed long into the night. As they began falling asleep, Aubrey decided she had something to share._

_"Hey chlo?" _

_"yah" a sleepy voice replied._

_"We're gunna be best friends forever." Aubrey slept peacefully that night. _

_But her solitude fell apart as soon as she went home. Her father was seated at the kitchen table, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Her mother was still at work at the firm. _

_"Hi daddy." She said._

_"Hello dearest. "he spoke flatly, eyes never leaving the news. "ya know the company is expanding."_

_"Oh..that's nice." Aubrey may have been young, but she knew what was coming next._

_"Yup. Setting up a new branch in Ontario."_

_"Canada?"_

_"Yes. I think its best if we head out there so i can manage the firm. I don't trust any of these other airheads to do it."_

_Aubrey felt tears falling down her face. " So we're moving again? We haven't even been here a year yet!"_

_Her father slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit Aubrey we have talked about this!" He yelled." Stop your pathetic sniffling this instant. The company needs us in Ontario and its what i think is best."_

_Aubrey knew she shouldn't yell back but she couldn't contain herself. "exactly. its always about what YOU think, never what mom or I think. Im tired of moving! Everytime i'm finally happy and settled you decide we need to leave. IM DONE." Aubrey tore past him up the stairs to her room._

_"Young lady get down here right now! Aubrey Marie Posen!" _

_"NO. IM NOT LISTENING TO YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that Aubrey collapsed onto her bed and cried._

_Meanwhile, Deborah Posen was just coming home from her work at the real estate agency. She entered the kitchen and saw her husband sitting with his face in his hands._

_"Oh Mark. " she frowned, wrapping her arms around him. "Did something happen at the company?"_

_He took a sip of his coffee, knowing that she would react much the same way his daughter had. "Deb, the company needs us to move to Ontario." _

_"Mark no."_

_"Deb, we don't have a choice."_

_"Of course we do! You own the company! You can live anywhere you want. You don't have to leave but you always do. I understand it i do. You care about the company and i respect that, but you need to care about the family more. We aren't moving."_

_Mark sighed. He truly did care about his family, but the business was his legacy. His father had passed Posen enterprises on to him and trained him to always put it first. There was no exceptions. ever. _

_"Im sorry Deb, but i have to go, whether you guys come with me or not."_

_"Mark you can't do that. You can't leave us behind."_

_"You and Aubrey need to stay. I will go to Canada. I'll stay in touch, i promise." _

_Deborah sighed. there was no way to change his mind and she knew it. "Just, please don't stay away too long."_

_He was gone the next day, and despite how much she missed him, Aubrey had never been happier. She was staying, and she wouldn't have to start over again._

_Years passed, and she and Chloe stayed close. They both attended Waltham High and had almost all their classes together. They were inseperable. Aubrey didn't talk to anyone else. Her father would check in every month to ensure her grades were still up. He disapproved of all the time she spent with Chloe, but he never addressed it. _

_Everything was okay, until college. Aubrey applied to multiple colleges, and got accepted to all of them. Her father wanted her to go to Yale and continue the Posen Legacy, but Aubrey had other plans. She wanted to go to Barden with Chloe._

_It was like a flashback to her childhood when she entered her kitchen. There he sat again, coffee and newspaper in hand._

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes Aubrey." He said, not looking up._

_"I got accepted to all the colleges i applied to." There was no congratulations, only silence._

_She continued, "I've decided where i want to go."_

_He looked up at her. " Excellent. Not that there really were any other options. As a Posen the only clear choice is - "_

_"I'm going to Barden." _

_Mark's eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"_

_Aubrey took a deep breath. " I said that i want to go to Barden."_

_"Oh really?" He spoke disapprovingly. "And why is that?"_

_"I really like it there. It's a very nice campus with lots of extracurricular activities, and they have an excellent business program. I think that it is an excellent venue for the ideal college experience."_

_"And this has nothing to do with your obsession with the Beale's girl?"_

_"Dad what are you talking about?"_

_He sighed and stared her down. "You spend all your time with her. When you aren't with her physically your talking to her or about her. It's unhealthy. And your grades have slipped."_

_"My grades haven't slipped dad i have all A's."_

_Mark got up and walked over to the counter. He picked up a sheet of paper from it and brought it to Aubrey. It was her most recent report card. He pointed to her ap calculus grade. "What number is that?"_

_She looked. "a 92."_

_"Exactly. That's an A - , not an A. You had a 95 at the beginning of the year."_

_"Ok well a 92 isn't bad."_

_"That's just the kind of talk i expect from you! I dont know how you even got into Yale with grades like this. "_

_"Sorry to dissapoint you dad!" She yelled back sarcastically._

_"Ya know what? Your just a load of disappointment. You have been since you were born."_

_That was the first time Aubrey stress vomited._

_That was the end of that discussion. Aubrey was 18 and done with letting him dictate her life. She opened a separate bank account and put her own money into paying for college. Mrs. Beale helped as well, despite Aubreys protests. She was off to Barden. Her and Chloe bought an apartment just off campus together. Chloe quickly discovered that Barden was big into a capella and had an all girl group, the bellas, that was looking for new members. Aubrey was rearranging the living room when she burst in._

_"Oh bree lets join!"_

_"Hey Chlo, great thanks, i've just been rearranging the house for us. Sure i'd love lunch!"_

_Chloe put her bag down and ran over to her. "Oh shut it bree. I'm serious here."_

_Aubrey smiled. "Okay, what exactly then should we join."_

_"The Barden Bellas!"_

_The name was vaguely familiar to Aubrey. "They sing right?"_

_"yah! it seems like fun! Please join with me! It'll be so great."_

_Aubrey tilted her head judgingly. Chloe pouted in response. _

_"FIne. Fine Chloe you win. I'll try it with you. But you owe me lunch."_

_Chloe squealed in joy. She grabbed Brees hand and pulled her out the door._

_"Wait Chloe! i'm not ready!"_

_"Too Bad! _

_The pair took off laughing down the hallway. _

_..._

_three years later_

Chloe opened the door to her apartment. She ripped her tanktop off and went to the fridge to grab a water. She'd just come back from the gym and was in need of a shower.

"Bree? You home?"

"Yah. i'm in here."

Chloe walked into the den to see Aubrey on the couch looking at a book.

"Is that our scrapbook?'

"Yup." Aubrey patted to the cushion next to her on the couch. "i was just reminiscing of all our good times together. " She pointed to a picture of the duo in Times Square, comedically pointing at a poster of Ryan Reynolds. "And some not so great ones..." She pointed to a picture of them the first year they joined the Bellas.

Chloe laughed. " yah that was something else. i've never done so much cardio in my life!"

"but we did get in shape!"

Chloe smiled. "Can't argue with that." She looked at her friend. Aubrey sat staring at all the old Bellas photos.

"Look bree, i know your worried, -"

"I messed it all up for us Chloe. I puked on stage in the middle of my solo. "

Chloe wrapped her arm around her. "Bree, its all in the past now. We all have demons we have to face, but we can't let them beat us. You just have to smile and keep trying."

Aubrey knew Chloe was speaking from experience. "You're right Chlo. We can do this. The activities fair starts in an hour and there we will get to work on the new bellas."

Chloe got up from the couch. "See! that's a good attitude! Let's keep that!"

"Go shower. You smell."

"aauuubbreeeeeyyyyyy. what did i just say about attitudes."

"Your right Chlo. Im sorry. you smell, so PLEASE go take a shower."

"That's not what i meant!" Chloe exclaimed as she closed the door and turned on the shower.

...

"And that's all for now. Stay tuned for the next episode of E News. Up next - fashion Police."

"Awww man!" Stacie Conrad loved E! network. In fact, she lived for it. She would have given anything to stay in bed and watch it, but unfortunately that was a no-go. She had to get to the activities fair. She threw on her black yoga pants and a loose white American Eagle top. She looked round her room. Her clothes were strewn all across the floor, along with an empty pizza box.

"Maybe i shouldn't have opted for a single dorm." She sighed. "Ah whatever. It's not like i'll ever be alone anyway."

Stacie made her way quickly to the activities fair. "Alrriight dance club. Where u at?"

She scanned the fair from a distance. There was a group of people running in a circle, a quidditch club, some boys singing, some boys working out, cheerleaders...

"Hey wait..boys singing. Theater program maybe?" She thought out loud to herself.

"That's the trebles. They are an a cappella group the greatest in the world." A voice said from behind her. Stacie turned to see two boys behind her. One was shorter and looked a bit like a wanna be wolverine. Except he was much less buff. The other was slightly taller and had dark black hair.

"That's cool i guess. Stacie Conrad." She held her hand out to the two. Wolverine shook it first.

"Benjiman Applebaum. You can call me Benji."

"And you are?" Stacie asked.

"Jesse Swanson. Nice to meet you Stacie."

"So i'm looking for a dancing group around here. Do you guys know about any?"

Benji shook his head. "No sorry, but there is a really cool magic group here. Thy do things like this!" He exclaimed pulling a red scarf "Magically" from his hand.

"WOW! How'd you do that?" Stacie was amazed. Her eyes went wide and her jaw hit the ground.

Benji smiled proudly, " A true magician never tells."

Jesse glanced between the two in disbelief. Were they really flirting? _There's no way the guy with the closeup magic and a total geekfest startrek room can possibly get a girl before me... _

_"_Okay, then" he clapped his hands together. "Well it was really nice meeting you Stacie but benji was just about to show me the treblemakers, so we have to go now."

"Well okay then! I'll see you around houdini." Stacie winked at benji before she turned to keep prowling the activities fair.

After about an hour she had gathered two things. 1 - there was not a GOOD dancing club here at Barden. and 2 - a lot of guys numbers :)

She was heading back to her dorm to catch some more E!, when she was knocked to the ground.

"Oh no! Sorry i di'nt see ya there!" Stacie looked up to see a blonde woman leaning over her, offering her a hand up.

"Uh man its ok. i've dealt with things harder than that before." She stood up to face the woman. She whacked Stacie on the arm. " Aww your a dirtie one aren't you! That's alright. I am too!" She then eyed Stacie up and down. " and damn your tall. your like a stripper pole!"

Stacie laughed. "So are you Australian or?"

"Yes i am! Straight off the kangaroo!"

"Names Stacie."

"Fat amy."

"Cool. is that like your rapper name or something?"

"Naw, i'm not a rapper. but i was in a band once called Fat Amy and the Little Chub Chubs."

"that's Real."

"Yah. It was pretty cool. What hall are ya in giraffe?"

"Giraffe?"

"it was either that or bigfoot..."

"I'll take whatever ya throw at me i guess. and Samson."

"Oh man me too! My uh roommate decided not to show so i got a whole pad to myself. Pretty cool."

"Oh yah. I opted for a single room, but i almost kinda regret it."

"Well, if ya ever want to crash at my place i got a whole extra bed for ya!"

"thanks Amy. Well, we are at my dorm now, so i'm gunna leave ya."

"Oh aiight. Oh heey before you go, did you find any cool activities?"

"nahh there wasn't really much that interested me."

"What do you do?"

"Dance. i can sing too."

Amy's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god! You should totes check out the Barden Bellas! they do a capella and they like dancers. I know. I showed em a lil preview of my goods."

Stacie raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh no not those goods. They aren't good enough to behold this masterpiece." She pointed to her body. "But seriously, you should check em out."

Stacie nodded slowly. "maybe i will. Well, goodnight!"

"Yah, g'night elastigirl."


	4. Chapter 2 pt2

of activity fairs and showers part 2

**hey! i hope you like it so far. i know it hasnt really hit the progressing storyline yet but i just wanted to get some background first. i promise it'll all come together soon!"**

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Dont cha'. dont cha'_

Patricia Wilson glanced at her phone.

_Incoming call - John Stamos_

She rolled her eyes and answered the call.

"Hello John. I already told you we broke up. I need to get away from all my boyfriends."

"But Amy, i miss you!"

"sorry johnny quest but its not gunna happen. i'm off at college now living the dream! Goodbye John."

She hung up and laughed to herself. "oh man these boys just can't get enough of this pie! Now..back to window shopping."

She strolled through the crowd looking for anything interesting at the activity fair. She saw a sign for Barden DJ's, As she approached the stand she saw another girl standing there. She had ear spikes and heavy eyeliner. _My kind of party!_

"awww yah DJ!" she said, trying to relate. Then she saw the note on the trifold. "Deaf jews..." She made a little record scratch noise. The girl just stared.

"SHALOM!" _oh the poor boy is trying to speak..._

"thats not a real word but keep trying. YOU WILL GET THERE!"

The girl chuckled slightly at this. "Not a lot of Jewish people where your from?"

"No, but there's a lot of fat people. Cuz we LUUUV SAUSAGE ROLES. we love to shove em in our mouth. " She motioned suggestively to her mouth. The girls eyes widened in shock with that. Amy continued. "Yah but i did do a production of fiddler on the roof with the aboriginals once. it was great but we had dingoes play the sheep. They ate the original fiddler."

The girl smiled faintly and walked away. Amy turned her attention back to the deaf jew DJ's. "Alright alright dont get your Kippahs in a twist. Ill give you my numbah. But i will warn you that theres a three month waiting list for dinner. im more popular than Adele ya know. Im like, her long lost sista."

She handed the boys a piece of paper with her number on it. they just smiled and nodded, motioning to their signup sheet.

"IM GOING TO GO NOW. MAY THE LORD BE WITH YOU. or jesus or whoever..."

Amy continued prowling the scene for good clubs. She took fascination with the group running in circles. They seemed a little off, blabbing on about mimicking the earths orbit and inner peace or something.

"Look. maybe we should just look for good singers." _This peaked amy's interest._

She turned to see a tall blonde in a tight pink dress and a shorter red head in a fancy blue dress. They seemed reasonably distraught over something. Amy knew she had to brighten their lives with a little Fat magic.

"What good singers what?"

"Hi! Can you sing?" The ginger asked.

"Yah!" _of course i can sing. What do these stuck up gals take me for?_

"Can you read music?"

'Yah!" amy answered, a little more enthusiastically. The blonde girl looked skeptically at the redhead as she asked the questions, but allowed her to proceed. She was looking for girls with bikini ready bodies, and the woman in front of her didn't quite match up.

The redhead continued "Can you match pitch?"

Amy snapped at her nodding. "Yah. try me."

the ginger glanced at the tall blonde, who nodded in approval.

"aaahhhh"

Amy mimicked the pitch perfectly twice. Then she decided she should show off. she sang louder and began rolling her hips and disco pointing as she sang. She then faded softly and changed notes before dramatically whipping her hair and coming back in. The redhead smiled while the blonde put out her hand motioning that it was okay for amy to stop ; but she continued. She finished with a graceful flourish across her face and down her body.

All three girls giggled. "That was great!" the blonde said. "Now whats your name?" the redhead asked.

"Fat Amy."

The blondes face scrunched up in confusion.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yah. it's mostly so twig bitches like you two don't do it behind my back. i actually used to be medium size amy, but ya know...freshman fifty!" She pounded her belly.

"ahhh freshman...fif...ty?" the blonde repeated.

"Yah yah. um i can sing but i can also do a half split. here i'll show you!"

"ummmmmmmmmmm" the two other girls chorused. Amy was already into position in her half split. She pointed at it and then looked up. "Impressive huh?"

"Ugh yah yah," The blonde began. " thats a pretty short skirt to be doing that in. I applaud you."

"Yah," the redhead continued. "You can show us that again later."

Amy got up from the position. "Guys like it. I'm also good at modern dance, like pirate dancing" she placed her hand over her eye and jumped.

"oh yah with the patch" the redhead said.

Amy continued " and mermaid dancing." She got down on the ground and spread out on her side. "it's a lot of floorwork."

"I can see that." The blonde said.

"Oh and i can sheepwrangle - "

"oh theres none of that here"

-"rice farm, crocodile wrestle, im a world champ troll doll collector-"

"thats quite an accomplishment"

-"yah and im a certified priest. got it online."

"Oh wow! that is ...that is quite the resume." said the tall blonde.

"ok, well, we will see you at auditions then." The redhead handed Amy a flier.

"Okay!" Amy stuffed the flier in her bra.

"Oh, your uh, tucking it away there?" the redhead said.

"it's a cleavage purse. Dont need any extra baggage."

The blonde nodded. "I see that. thats creative. Alright, well, we will see you at auditions, Fat Amy."

* * *

**Chloe **

"Well that was interesting." Aubrey let out an exasperated sigh. "we need more singers."

"Don't worry bree. we will find girls. Its fate."

Chloe Beale believed in fate wholeheartedly. She believed in true love, and even love at first sight. Her optimism was beginning to fade however. It was her senior year and she still hadn't found her soul-mate, and she was starting to think she never would. It was then that she saw her. through the crowd she saw a girl wearing tight black jeans, a burgandy tanktop covered by a light gray faded flannel, crazy ear spikes and a ton of eyeliner. _wow. shes perfect._

"What about her?" Chloe asked pointing to the girl.

Aubrey glanced over, "oh no, i think she might be a little to..alternative for us." By now the girl had almost reached the table. Chloe shook her head and ignored her friends statement.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our a capella group?"

The girls eyes widened slightly as she took the paper. "oh yah, this is like a thing now."

"Oh totes!" Chole said enthusiastically. Aubrey watched chloe carefully. _i swear if she has a toner for this girl im gunna kill her._

"We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. its all from our mouths." She pointed proudly at her mouth with her pencil.

"Yikes." the alt girl said.

"there's four groups on campus, Theres the barden Bellas, thats us. we're the tits. the BU harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna, uhh the high notes. they aren't particularly motivated. and..." Chloe and Aubrey shot glances towards the final group. the lead Bumper was miming himself across the plaza while they performed let it whip. The girls just shrugged and turned back to the alt girl.

"So are you interested?" Chloe asked.

the girl looked down and then back up at them. " Sorry, its just pretty lame." Chloe looked like someone kicked a puppy. Aubrey on the other hand wasn't about to take that.

'Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey Chart topper is not lame."

Chloe continued, hoping to impress the girl. "We sing all over the world and compete in national championships."

The girl raised her eyebrow. " On purpose?" Chloe's smile faded.

"we play at the Cobb energy performing art center you bitch." Chloe shot her arm out to calm aubrey down. _well theres no way shes going to join now. nice going aubrey._

the girl just made a shocked face. She was equally shocked and impressed. the alt girl knew the blonde came to play, and she was ready to rumble.

Chloe waved off Aubreys comment. " What Aubrey means to say, is that we are a close knit, talented group of ladies whos dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year." Aubrey stopped glaring at the new girl just long enough to give Chloe the "good save" look. As she looked at her friend, she noticed something in her eyes. there was some strange spark in them as she looked at the alt girl.

"help us turn our dreams into a reality?" Chloe glanced at the girl hopefully. _oh no. _aubrey thought. _toner. CHLOE BEALE THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. YOU WILL NOT HAVE A TONER FOR THIS GIRL. WHO DOES THIS ALT GIRL THINK SHE IS. SHE JUST STROLLS IN WITH HER EAR MONSTROSITIES, DISSES MY A CAPELLA GROUP AND NOW GIVES MY BEST FRIEND A TONER. DAMMIT WHO EVER YOU ARE I SWEAR YOU BETTER STAY AWAY OR I'LL - _

Aubreys inner monologue was cut off by the girls response. "Im sorry, you guys seem really nice, i just don't even sing so. it was nice meeting you." And with that she walked off.

Chloe went to say something else but she didn't have the right words.

"Yah, keep walking." Aubrey muttered.

"Aubrey why were you so rude? We almost had her."

Aubrey glared at Chloe. "No Chlo. We didn't. She wasn't even the least bit interested-"

'She was until you called her a bitch,"

"Look can we not talk about her please! Lets just keep flyering. And if this doesn't work than we will just give up and never get to the ICCA's and all our dream will be crushed and nsdjkhfdsj" One of Aubreys hands flew to her mouth and the other to her stomach. Chloe backed away.

"Um, bree did you.."

Aubrey swallowed and took a deep breathe. She put her hands out reassuringly and said "Im fine."

"do you need some water?"

"no no. It didn't come up that far." Aubrey assured her.

"let's just keep flyering."

***********************pp***********************PP ***********************PP*********

Beca sauntered back to her dorm. it had been a long day. First a meeting with her father, then a meeting with some deaf jews and a strange aussie, getting attacked by a capella singers, and getting hit on twice in the same day by some crazy dude. It was too much to handle. She opened the door to her dorm. Kimmy jin had some friends over and they were playing wii. Beca nodded politely, while Kimmy only stared.

Beca climbed into bed and quickly went to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Mario Kart, courtesy of Kimmy jin.

She spent the next two days working on mixes. She didn't want to go to her classes. they were boring and frankly, all she cared about was her music. It was about 8 o clock three days after the activity fair when beca finally hauled herself out to go shower. She threw on her robe, figuring that the showers would be abandoned.

_Im bulletproof, nothing to loose. fire away fire away. _she began. She was so enthralled in the song that she didn't hear the shower curtain slowly open. _richochet, you take your aim - _

"You can sing!"

Beca whipped around in horror to see the redhead from the activities fair standing there smiling brightly at her. "DUDE!" She grabbed the curtain trying to pull it shut, but it was no use. The girl opened it right back up and stepped into her shower, reaching right over and turning the water off. "how high does your belt go?"

_my belt? what? i don't have a belt im naked. "_My what?" By this point the girl was less than a foot away. " Oh my GOD!" Beca exclaimed in shock. _shes naked. shes naked, this crazy shower stalker is naked. _Beca tried to use her towel to cover herself. By this point she was backed up into the corner of the shower.

"you have to audition for the bellas." She put her hand on her hip, making no attempt to conceal herself. _does she seriously have abs? you've got to be kidding me._

"I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk."

"Just Consider it." beca attempted to grab the curtain and cover herself while the girls continued. "One time we sang backup for prince! His butt is so tiny, that i can hold it in like one hand."

there was a slight thump as the soap bottle slid out of becas hands and hit the floor. She quickly reached down to grab it. _dear god i dropped the soap! _

"oops!" the redhead exclaimed.

Beca turned and faced the wall. "Seriously.." she glanced over her shoulder at the girl. "i'm nude."

"you were singing titanium right?" the girl asked, taking yet another step forward. _wow, she might not be as lame as i thought._

"you know David guetta?" Beca asked, still facing the wall.

"Have i been living under a rock? yah. that song is my jam." she leaned in close. "My lady jam."  
"thats nice." _lady jam, what does that even mean... "_the song really builds." the ginger winked at her. _oh my god. is she talking about...oh my god..."_gross" beca said.

"Can you sing it for me?" the girl asked.

"Dude no get out!" _she just told me it was her lady jam and now she wants me to sing it for her. jesus do i look like a fucking porn star or something?_

"Not for that reason. Im not leaving here till you sing so." she took a deep breathe and straightened up her posture. beca Just looked back at her skeptically.

"hmmmmmm" She sighed.

_okay mitchell. just sing and she will leave you to shower._

Beca turned slowly to face the girl, making sure her assets were covered.

Her eyes shifted nervously under the girls expectant stare.

"Im bulletproof, nothin to loose" she began.

"Fire away fire away." the other girl joined in, harmonizing on higher notes. Beca held eye contact now.

"richochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away." _she has a beautiful voice_

"Shoot me down, but i wont fall" a smile crept onto Beca's face. Never breaking eye contact they continued.

"I am titanium"

"Shoot me down, but i won't fall, i am titanium." the two smiled at eachother for a moment before Beca glanced down and realized that A - the girl was still naked, and B- during the song she had let her arms down and was now fully exposed.

She accidentally glanced at the girls body again before tearing her eyes away quickly.

"oh yah, im pretty confident about...all this." the girl gestured to her body.

"You should be." beca mumbled quickly.

the girl turned and grabbed beca her robe.

"I'm just gunna shower now." She began.

A tall dark haired boy poked around the corner. "You have a lovely voice."

Beca's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "THANKS" she spat out in utter disbelief. the redhead only nodded and smiled at him. Beca glanced between the two nervously. _dude what is it with this place?_

The boy nodded seductively at the other girl. She glanced at Beca, than at the boy, and then back and forth again.

"Oh.." she said suddenly. She shot Beca one final smile before leaving.

"See you at auditions!"

Beca managed to finish up her shower, but she never turned her back to the curtain. There was no way she was letting anyone else invade her shower. She finished and raced back to her dorm room as fast as she could.

Kimmy jin sat on her bed watching a movie. She paused it and looked up at Beca. "You look like you've just been raped or something."

Beca pursed her lips. "technically no, but my personal space was violated."

Kimmy just stared at her for a moment before going back to her movie.

Beca threw on some clothes and climbed into bed. She could hear kimmy's movie playing in the background.

"Do you guys believe in love at first sight?"

"well it saves time."

"no really, that you could meet someone and just, from across a room, and with that one glance you could look into their eyes and see their soul?"

Beca's mind flashed to her shower duet.

"Hey kimmy jin? What movie is that?"

"Imagine me and you. it's a love story."

"Oh."

"You don't like love stories?"

"I don't like movies in general. they're too predictable. love stories especially. the lead guy always ends up with the lead girl no matter what else happens."

Kimmy sighed in disapproval. "Well you really should see this movie sometime. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. "

"right," beca shrugged, "Good night kimmy jin."

**************PP********************************** **pp***************************

Aubrey was halfway asleep when she heard Chloe come in. Her door opened and Chloe popped her head in. "HI BREE. GOODNIGHT BREE."

Aubrey sat up. "woah woah wait...what are you so happy about?"

"oh nothing" she smiled suspiciously. " I just have good feelings about auditions thats all."

"uh huh. sure." bree agreed. For now she'd let it go. She knew Chloe would tell her the truth eventually.

"sleep tight,"

"You too!"


	5. Chapter 3

Jesse woke up to the characteristic breathing of Darth Vader. He sat up and glanced around the room. Benji was in full Vader costume, light saber and all, walking intimidatingly across the room.

"Benji, what are you doing?"

"There is no Benji, only Darth Vader." Benji waved the light saber around. "choo chooo choo" making sound effects as he did so.

"Okay then, Darth Vader, what are you doing?"

Benji stopped waving his saber and turned to Jessie. He took a step forward and nonchalantly placed a second saber on the bed. Jesse looked down at it and then back at Benji.

"Jessie. I AM YOUR FATHER." Benji gestured to the saber slightly, urging Jessie to pick it up.

Jesse stared down at it and a smile crept onto his face. He grabbed it quickly and rolled off the bed to face benji. He pressed the button on the handle and the saber came to life.

"You can never defeat Luke Skywalker!" He yelled as he initiated the fight. The sabers clanked together slowly. As they fought Jessie decided it would be a good time to get to know his roommate a little better.

"So Benji, i mean Darth, you have a girlfriend?"

Benji parried Jessie's strike and answered "No. I had one once in fourth grade though. I guess not a lot of girls want such a total geek. What about you?"

"I've dated twice, but they broke up with me both times. But i saw a girl today. She was getting out of a taxi cab."

Benji jumped on his bed to gain ground. "Maybe her dad's a taxi driver." He swung towards Jesse's head.

Jesse ducked, "Maybe yah."

"Well, what did she look like?'

"She was kinda short, but she was a brunette. Shes beautiful. Shes got ear spikes and lots of eyeliner but she doesn't seem like the kind of person who turns out to be a psychopath ya know? Shes like the one who has a tough exterior but a real soft interior."

Benji stopped his assault. "So, did you talk to her?"

Jesse shuffled a little. " Well, no. but i sang to her from my car! She seemed pretty into it."

Benji's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Jesse sighed. "No, but she was still pretty cool."

Benji laughed. "Well i hope that she doesn't turn out to be a psycho and she turns out to be the soft interiored love of your life that you think she is despite only seeing her once from a car and having no real interaction with her."

Jesse cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. "That's bold talk for someone who's going to get his butt kicked by Luke Skywalker." They laughed and resumed their battle.

"Hey Benji, this might be a weird question but have your parents ever just assumed you were gay?"

Benji's face twisted in confusion. "No, Why do you think i am?"

Jesse waved his hands frantically and shook his head no. "Oh no no no, its just, before they dropped me off my mom told me that i could feel free to bring home a boyfriend anytime. "

Benji burst out into laughter. "Wow, im sorry man haha but thats funny stuff."

"Shut up man."

_**Later that day**_

Jesse strolled into the radio station shop one minute past 6. He saw a skinny blonde guy talking to a girl by the booth. He walked up and introduced himself to the boy, holding his hand out.

"Hi i'm Jessie. I'm here for the internship." the other boy looked at his extended hand. He then grabbed a box from behind him and began walking to the other side of the station.

"I'm Luke, and your late." _wow. rude much_

The girl tried to turn away from him before he could get a good look at her, but it was already too late.

"Hey! hey i know you!'

"No no you don't. "

_oh my god its her! "_no i know you. i sang to you!" They met up with Luke who was just staring at them.

"He doesn't know me." The girl said.

Luke looked between them. "Alright well whatever. SO you'll be stacking CD's. when your done with these ones theres more boxes over there. And when your done with that i have more for you. Now look, you two are going to be spending a lot of time together, so please, no sex on the desk. They've been burned before." He walked away back to the booth.

The two began stacking cd's.

"I do know you. i sang to you. you were getting out of the taxi. Hey is your dad a taxi driver?"

The girl ignored him. "this sucks. I wanted to be making music." _she loves music too! I knew we were meant to man your on a roll. time to bring out the big guns._

"So whats your deal?" Jesse began, "Are you like one of those girls whos all dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary earspike and you realize that she was beautiful the whole time?" The girl was clearly not amused, but Jesse didn't notice.

"I don't wear glasses." She mumbled.

"Then your already half way there." He smiled at her from behind the cd wrack. He walked around back to her side to grab some more cd's.

"Your a wierdo." she said.

"Ya i am." He smiled. "And so are you. so its a good thing we are going to be best friends." He nudged her slightly. "and or or lovers." _hope i didnt push it with that one._

The girl shook her head in disgust. "Don't, don't say lovers." Jesse played the rejection cool.

"Ya know, i wouldn't pass this up. Once i'm a treble i wont have time for you."

The girls face remained unchanged. "Wow. ya know i didn't think there was anyway for you to get more unattractive to me but congratulations. you've managed it."

"Just wait. you'll go all squidy, you'll drape yourself all over me. it'll be 'll see." Unfortunately for jesse what he thought was being charming was just being creepy and desperate. Luckily for him, the girl had already been ambushed in the shower, so this level of creepy wasn't overwhelming. She had to admit though, he was bold and kind of funny.

"So, Jesse right?" She said, glancing over at him.

_score _"Yup. Jesse Swanson. and what would my fair lady's name be?"

She smiled slightly. "Beca."

Jesse motioned for her to elaborate.

"Mitchell. Beca Mitchell."

"HEY." Lukes voice rang out from the booth. "Stop slacking. You've got enough cd's to back to work."

"Guess we should listen to him" beca said, as the two resumed stacking.

_i think this is going to work out well. _


	6. Chapter 4

Ch5 - auditions and initiations.

**hey guys, so im probably going to brush around a lot of the stuff that happens in the movie so i don't have to retype the movie talk about more of the stuff that happens inbetween ya know?. and i want to get past the iccas so i can get to some more originl stuff. but enjooy!**

The Barden auditorium was filled that day for the annual a capella auditions. The Barden Bellas, or more accurately Chloe and Aubrey, sat front and center. The trebles sat in the back two rows, while the high notes took the middle, and the BU harmonics congregated by the stairs.

"Hey Aubrey? This was my impression of you last year." Bumper Allen, treble leader, folded his hands together and began making puking sounds. The other trebles laughed. "That should be a lesson to all of us. If you sing the same boring girly shit every year you will blow chunks. Everywhere."

Aubrey shot out of her seat and faced them. "Listen. We will not let egotistical, dirt balls, who ever you are, " Bumper raised his hand acknowledging the insult. "-stop us. We will be returning to the ICCAS this year and we will win."

There was a quick introduction to the auditions done by the two unfortunate boys who couldn't accept that they would never really be a part of the a capella groups, and the audition papers were handed out.

As the auditioners performed, the groups judged them, looking for the perfect additions to their groups. The high notes just pigged out on chips and soda, but the other groups were paying attention, and judging hard.

Fat Amy made an impression by mumbling something about there being no backup dancers. Nevertheless, as soon as auditions had started they were over. Chloe frowned as the groups packed their things. She had really been hoping to see a certain brunette make an appearance. She took one last glance towards the doors, and as she did, who else but Beca sauntered in.

"OH WAIT! There's one more!" Chloe said, ecstatic that Beca had shown. Beca let out a small awkward wave, and Chloe motioned for her to come forward.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca said sullenly, hoping that they wouldn't make her do it impromptu.

Chloe shook her head and smiled brightly, " Oh no thats ok Sing anything you want." Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Chloe before looking back angrily at Beca. Meanwhile, Jesse had seen Beca come in and stood in the doorway, wishing to see what she would do.

Beca got down and reached for the yellow cup of pens on the table in front of Aubrey and Chlor. "May i?" She asked, despite already having picked it up.

Aubrey glared skeptically but Chloe assured Beca it was okay. Beca dumped the pens on the table, earning interested stares from everyone in the room, and one hell of a death glare from Aubrey. Aubrey frantically shifted her eyes between Chloe, beca and the now cup-less pens. _My pens. Who the hell does she think she is? She cant just dump my pens like that. Chloe...chloe stop her make her put them back._

Beca sat cross legged down on the stage and placed the cup down in front of her. She began tapping a rhythm onto the cup and singing to accompany it.

_"I took a ticket for the long way round..." _Beca kept her eyes focused on Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey never let it show, but she honestly thought that the girl had talent. As much as she didn't like her, they could use the talent. The high notes were mind blown that someone could use a cup like that, and the trebles and the BU harmonics simply quietly admired her talent. Both Jesse and Chloe were completely mesmerized by Beca.

As she finished her performance, she looked expectantly at the girls. Chloe knew her vote on the matter, but Aubrey was still hesitant.

"alrighty. Thank you ..."

"Beca."

"Right. thank you beca. you may go know." beca stood awkwardly and handed her the cup. Aubrey forced a noticeably fake smile as she took the cup back, immediately putting the pens back in it. Beca shot a quick nod to Chloe before heading for the door.

Chloe nudged Aubrey, still beaming widely. "Soooo...what cha' think?" They rose from their seats and headed out the auditorium towards the parking lot.

Aubrey shrugged. 'She was fine. I suppose."

Chloe smacked her lips in disbelief. "Fine you suppose? C'mon she was fantastic!" they stopped walking.

"Maybe if you have an uncontrollable toner she was fantastic. but otherwise she was fine." Aubrey smirked and turned away quickly, resuming her walk towards the car.

Chloe's mouth hung open. She paused for a second before she came to her senses again and ran towards Aubrey. " What are you talking about?"

Aubrey smiled knowingly and unlocked the car. She slid into the drivers seat.

"Aubrey for serious!" Chloe opened her door and hopped in. The car started up and Aubrey turned the radio on. "Shut your door please Chlo so we can leave."

'UGHHHHH" Chloe dramatically slammed the door. 'Bree please. I don't have a toner."

Aubrey shot Chloe a "really?' face.

"Chloe, i know you. I know how you get. your totally infatuated with her. every-time you see her your face just screams toner."

Chloe sighed. ' Fine. Fine!" she threw her hands up and looked out the window. "your right. But dont you go playing innocent now!" She pointed a finger excitedly at her best friend.

"Aca scuse me?" Aubrey's voice raised about three octaves.

'You heard me." Chloe nodded vigorously. "you totes had a toner today too. Twice may i add!"

At this point if Aubrey opened her eyes any wider they may have picked up their own gravitational orbit. "For whom? May I ask?"

"Jesse Swanson for one."

"Oh please," Aubrey waved her hand. "I was just surprised by how good of a singer he actually was."

"Sure sure" Chloe agreed sarcastically. "Well what about Stacie then?"

Aubrey laughed in shock. "Aca- WHAT?"

"She was all like 'cuticle care...e network...blah blah blah' and you. you aubrey posen were all like " she whispered in the classic girly lovesick way " 'oh stacie be mine!"

Aubrey slapped the redhead hard on the arm. "OWW BREE!" Chloe laughed despite the pain.

Aubrey chuckled too. "I still don't know what you are talking about Miss. Beale." She smirked slightly and put the car in reverse, backing it out of the parking spot.

"So we headed to Stephens?" Chloe asked, checking that they had all the audition papers.

"Yah. We can sort through the papers and talk about em there."

Stephens was a small coffee shop just bordering the edge of the campus. The owner was Stephen Karmickle, and his son Aaron worked up front every day. He was studying to be an engineer, but he loved the family business. Chloe and Aubrey were regulars there since freshman year. it was their place to do homework, catch up, get sunday breakfast, or in this case talk Bellas.

The bells on the door jingled as they entered. Aaron spotted them immediately from behind the counter. he smiled a slightly crooked smile and waved with his left hand, while pouring a coffee with his right.

"Hey guys!" they were his favorite customers. The girls approached the counter.

"Hey Aaron." They both chimed.

"The usual?" He knew their orders by heart. Aubrey like a medium hazelnut coffee black with a doubleshot of expresso, and Chloe liked a medium caramel swirl extra extra with whipped cream.

"Yes please." Aubrey said, handing him $4.52.

"Alright. I'll get that right up for you guys. Listen, i got a lunch break in 2 minutes, so if you guys grab a seat i'll bring these over and maybe we can lunch together?"

"Sure!" Chloe said."it'll be good to catch up."

Aubrey chuckled, "It's only been two days."

"hey.' Aaron held his hand up to Aubrey. 'It feels like an eternity."

they laughed and took their usual seats. it was a small table right by the window at the end of the shop. It was far enough from the entrance so they could concentrate, but offered a nice view of the city outside campus.

"Okay. Down to business. Aaron can help when he comes by."

Chloe opened her bag and took out the papers. She put them in a pile in the center.

"Definite yes's go on the side by the window. Definite no's put back in your bag."

"Scoping out dates are we?" Aaron slipped into the chair next to Chloe and handed them their coffees.

"No no, " Chloe chuckled. "New bellas."

He laughed and looked at Aubrey. "I meant scoping out dates for me?"

"Pssh you wish. What happened to that girl you were seeing? jennifer Was it?" Aubrey inquired.

"Oh yah her." he shook his head. "She acted like she was all that and like she had super high aspirations and stuff but she didn't. and she'd get mad at me for " he made air quotes " wasting my talents."

Chloe placed her hand on his arm. "im sorry aaron."

He looked at her gently. "nah it's ok. there's better out there anyway.'

Chloe felt her phone vibrate.

_**i new message. from Aubrey **_She looked up at Aubrey, who was sipping her coffee and looking at the street. She opened the message.

_**ugh just go out already.**_

She quickly typed back - _**shut it aubrey. nothins goin on.**_

Aaron picked up the first application. ''Cynthia Rose. huh. Enjoys boxing and walks on the beach. describes herself as outgoing, versatile, and creative. Can she sing?"

"Is she the...''Aubrey searched for the politically correct phrase.

"african american?" Chloe chimed.

"I was going to say lesbian." Aaron spoke.

Chloe gasped and Aubrey raised her eyebrows. She leaned in close across the table. "YA think?"

Aaron nodded. "Uhh yah.. it's kinda obvious don't you think?"

Chloe took the application out of his hands and looked at it closely. " well now that you mention it.."

Aubrey took another sip of her coffee. " well lesbian or not she can sing so shes in. Put her in the yes pile.

"how many girls do you need?"

Chloe shrugged. "About 10." _brrrr brrrrrr. _

**Aubrey - hes into you. "theres better out there anyway" (looks intently at you)**

**Chloe - your wrong bree.**

"Okay then. Applicant two" Aaron picked up the second form. "Stacie Conrad." Chloe winked at Aubrey who rolled her eyes. "shes hot." he placed her in the yes pile.

"So nothing else matters then?" Aubrey inquired.

Aaron took in a loud breathe and picked her application back up. "She can sing, has a dance background, likes cosmetology and fashion, and...wow thats blunt." He looked in disbelief.

"What what what?" Chloe pressed.

"She sais she tends to be very sexual in nature."

"Not too surprised about that one after her audition." Aubrey spoke.

Chloe looked up at her. 'It wasn't bad though! She can sing, she might just need some work on toning it down a bit."

Aaron was highly interested. "Toning what down?"

"She touched herself a lot. like a lot a lot." Chloe said.

Aaron looked between the two girls again before slowly placing Stacie back in the yes pile.

Aubrey smiled at him. "thank you aaron for your input on this situation." her words were only slightly salted with sarcasm.

"No problem aub!" He reached down to his satchel and pulled out a large sandwich, some chips and a soda. "Lunch time. hope ya don't mind."

Aubrey assured him that it was fine and placed the next application on the table so they could all see it.

"OOOH FAT AMY!" Chloe exclaimed.

Aaron stared in disbelief. "She calls herself Fat amy?"

Aubrey put up her air quotes and did her best Australian accent. (for the record...it sucked) "So skinny bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

"Oh. smart." Aaron took a bite of his sandwich.

"I think we have the down low on Amy from when we met her at the activities fair." Chloe said.

"Yah." Aubrey agreed. "She's certainly interesting. and shes like an Australian Susan Boyle. When she sings you just don't believe that she could sound like that."

Aaron looked up from his sandwich. "What makes you say that?" He wiped his hands on his jeans and picked up the application.

"well." Aubrey began awkwardly. "I don't know she just, doesn't have the appearance of someone who can sing as well as she can."

"Hmm. I disagree but. I'll just place her in the yes pile." He did just that.

"ok. so who's next?"

"Denise Daniels."

"We have to take her. We need people who can hit the lower notes."

Denise quickly went into the yes pile.

The group was just looking at Ashley's profile when two new customers attracted their attention.

"Hey! Isn't that Amy and Stacie?" Aaron asked.

Aubrey turned around and looked towards the counter. Amy and Stacie stood together laughing at the counter.

"Oh yah it is! Let's invite them over here!" Chloe was all for getting to know the new Bellas early on. Aubrey on the other hand disagreed.

"Chlo this is strict Bellas business. They can't come over here while we talk about them."

"Aubrey pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee" Chloe whined. She and Aaron sent Aubrey their sincerest puppy dog pouts.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Ugh fine fine whatever." Aaron immediately rose and pulled another chair over to the table. Chloe stood up, "Amy! Stacie!" The two girls took their coffees and looked in the direction of their names.

"OHHHh hay there red!" Amy said. Chloe motioned for them to come sit. they walked over and Stacie slid into the seat next to Aubrey. Chloe shot Aubrey a smirk that went unnoticed by the rest of the table. Amy took the extra chair at the end of the table.

"Hey Aubrey. How's it going?" Stacie asked.

"Well thank you. Just having a little meeting thats all."

Amy piped up " Well Aren't ya gunna introduce us to ryan gosling ova here?"

there was a visible ego boost on Aaron's face. He offered his hand out to Amy. "Hello. My Names Aaron. It's nice to meet you Amy."

Amy shook his hand. "Wooooow formal. And technically its FAT Amy."

"Sorry, nice to meet you FAT amy."

He looked over to Stacie and held his hand out to her as well. "And you too Stacey."

Stacie took his hand and shook it politely. "I'm charmed honestly, but how do you know who we are. Do you three have like secret files on us or something? Should i be concerned?"

Chloe chuckled and pointed to the applications. "Not secret files, just applications."

"OOHH are we in? I mean cuz honestly you bellas need the power of Amy. my sexy fat ass will definitely boost your fandom."

Aubrey took the papers from the table and straightened them into one stack. " well, nothing is official yet but i think there's a good chance that you two may be in."

"YES!" Stacie hugged Aubrey excitedly and Amy high fived around the table.

Chloe smiled warmly at them. "It will be nice to have you guys."

Stacie took the pile out of Aubrey's hands. "So who else is in?"

"Well we were just getting around to looking through the list - "

Aaron cut Aubrey off "you two, Cynthia Rose, Denise, and probably the rest of the girls in that pile." Aubrey pouted dejectedly.

"Cuts through the bullshit. I like that in a man." Amy slipped him a small piece of paper before turning to Aubrey. "take notes." she whispered. She then turned back to Aaron and placed her finger on the slip of paper.

"Now this is my numba. Use it wisely. With great numbas like mine comes great responsibility."

Stacie reached into her purse to grab her phone when she saw something that jolted her memory. she took the packet of papers out of her purse.

"oh i totally forgot, beca gave this to me to give to you guys."

Aubrey went to take it but Chloe was faster. She snatched the packet away and began to read it. She giggled to herself while the rest of the group waited expectantly. Aaron tried to peak over at the application.

"Ya care to share there ginger?"

Chloe looked up startled, like she had forgotten they were all there. Aubrey slapped her forehead a little too hard. "ow.." she said running it gently.

"You ok?" Stacey asked, genuinely concerned.

"Im fine." she said smiling.

Chloe began reading Beca's application. "Now i should warn you guys, she keeps it really short and simple. but heres what it sais. it sais... hi. names Beca Mitchell. I want to be a DJ in LA. didnt want to go to Barden and now im auditioning for a capella. yup. thats it."

Stacie looked skywards trying to remember which one was Beca, "Is she the one who did the thing with the cup?"

"yup. Dumped my pens everywhere."

"oh no ya'll better watch out. this DJ is dumping Aubrey's pens. Shits bout to hit the fan." Aaron teased.

"i've actually seen that once." The group shot confused glances towards amy.

"yup. it was at an aboriginal birthday party and they had just gotten their first ceiling fan."

"So they threw shit at it?" Stacie asked.

"yah pretty much. it got like everywhere."

"EWWWW"

Aaron picked up becas application. "So this Beca. Is she in or..."

"NO" "YES." Aubrey and Chloe answered simultaneously.

"Aubrey Come on!" Chloe pleaded.

"Chlo. we talked about this."

Stacie looked over at Amy, who nodded for her to share. "Amy and I both think she'd be a good addition to the bellas." She began. "we ...well you need talented singers and she has talent."

Aubrey Folded her arms. "Is this how you all feel?"

Everyone at the table nodded in approval.

"Oh whatever." She took the application from Aaron's hands and put it in the yes pile, earning cheers from around the table. "She can join. but if she does anything wrong shes out." She paused for a second before looking at Chloe, who had been beaming sine having won the argument. "What i'd like to know is why she changed her mind and auditioned." She raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

the redhead shrugged. "I dont know. she must have just had a change if heart."

"Or maybe someone said something to her." Aubrey pressed.

Amy chimed in. "Yah, or maybe someone stalked her and invaded their shower and convinced "She raised her eyebrows suggestively at that word " her to join.

Chloe gasped "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? DID SHE TELL YOU?"

"WHAT?" The rest of the table sat in shock.

"oh my god.. chlo you didn't."

"well, i did.." Aubrey's jaw made a bang as it hit the floor. "But it's not as bad as it sounds!"

Stacie was deeply intrigued by the conversation. "Did you...ya know?" She winked as she spoke.

"Did i what?"

Aaron laughed while Aubrey was having a panic attack. "Jesus Chlo" she said, "she means did you have sex with her?"

"Yah and she wants to know why no one else got this kinda convincing?" Amy continued.

"Oh my god! i didn't have sex with anyone. I was just taking a shower when someone walked in singing, and i wanted to see who it was so i opened the curtain and it was her and we had a duet and that was that."

"a duet huuhh" Amy nudged her, winking. Aubrey buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know if i want to hear this.." She mumbled.

Chloe reached across the table and removed Bree's hands from her face. "A real duet. To titanium by David guetta. I told her that she should audition for the bellas."

"Oh Chloe, your diddle jam? really?"

"Diddle jam?" Aaron questioned.

"and here i was thinking i was the only one with a diddle jam." Stacie laughed. "mine's Freaks by French Montana and Nicki minaj."

"Do i even want to know what a diddle jam is?" Amy leaned over in Aaron's ear and whispered to him what it was.

"What?! No way! Chloe i never thought you'd be that type of person. and Stacie, nice choice. I like that one too." He smiled at Aubrey, raising his eyebrows twice. "What 'bout you bree?"

Aubrey looked offended and scoffed. "I don't have one."

"She does."

"I dont."

"It's i saw the sign."

"thanks chlo."

"anytime."

Aaron turned to Amy. " So whats your diddle jam then?"

"ehhhh' she considered her options briefly. "The wheels on the bus,"

Aubrey shuffled the applications and shifted uncomfortably. "ok. New topic."

"Why? i'm enjoying this convo." Stacey pouted.

"Me too."

"of course ya do big boy. of course ya do." Amy patted his thigh.

"So whats next for us bellas?" Stacie inquired.

"Well, we aren't supposed to say but - "

'Chloe-"

"But its aca initiation night."

"Chloe these are trade secrets! They can't know this stuff it's supposed to be a surprise."

Chloe continued as if Aubrey hadn't been speaking. "And basically we kidnap you guys and bring you to the auditorium and there's this really creepy ambiance and we " Aubrey kicked her from underneath the table. "Do stuff. bellas stuff. and then we party."

"Sounds cool."

"Can we help kidnap people? i once won a national tournament for kidnapping."

Aubrey glanced at Amy. "im both equally alarmed and amazed."

"Im like really good at it. Just give me some rope, corn, and super glue and im all good."

"well, we don't need any of those things, just mask things to put on their heads. and you two need them too." Chloe said.

"I think its best if Chloe and i just do the kidnap - umm recruiting."

"Fun sucker." Stacie teased.

Aubrey smiled. She could get used to seeing these girls all the time. they were quirky, but she didn't mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that night**

**7:30**

**kimmyjinsbin123 - **7:30 and the alt girls already sleeping. She's a mystery. taking it upon myself to decode riddle that is alt girl.

**7 : 45**

**kimmjinsbin123 - **i think people are breaking in. holy shit. emergency procedures activated. prepared to go kame hame ha on their asses

**7:53**

**kimmyjinsbin123 - **some girls in ski masks came and took roommate away. i think shes getting inducted into a cult. or murdered. idk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_oh my god what the fuck is going on? _

To put it simply, Beca Mitchell was terrified. She had been sleeping happily on her bed when suddenly she was being yanked out of bed by two people in ski masks. she had called to kimmy jin for help but of course kimmy had done nothing. Now she had a bag over her head and was being shoved into the back of some kind of vehicle.

"I swear i'm going to kill you whoever you are." Beca felt a presence close to her ear. She was about to strike when she heard a soothing voice.

"Beca calm down. It's chloe. Aubrey and i are taking you to initiation. just go along with it."

"What a relief."

"beca Mitchell don't you use your sarcasm on me. I have the advantage here." Beca smirked.

After what felt like an eternity she was finally taken out of the car and led somewhere else. Chloe set Beca up in the line of soon to be bellas and then took her place behind the table. She did a quick check to ensure that all the candles were lit, the Gauntlet filled, and the scarves perfectly aligned. When all was in order she nodded to Aubrey to begin.

"Now, i'm sure my assistant has already told you why you are all here, but i'll tell you anyway. You lucky ladies, " She paced in front of them, " have all been hand selected by a special group of people to have the honor of being a Barden Bella bestowed upon you. Now without further adieu, let the ceremony begin."

She walked behind the line of girls and began removing their masks.

"The sopranos - Jessica, Mary Elise, And Lilly,. The Mezzos - Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos - Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and beca."

Beca looked around in shock at the atmosphere. She was in the gym, with the lights off. The only light came from the probably 200 candles set up at various elevations in the room. Chloe stood behind a table covered with a gauntlet and 11 scarves. Aubrey moved to join her. She picked the gauntlet up gently. "We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before us." She passed the enormous cup to Chloe, who took it over to Beca.

"Dude no!" there was no way in hell Beca was going to be drinking anyones blood. _this isn't twilight._

Chloe leaned in and winked at her, whispering softly "Don't worry. It's Boones Farm."

The cup was passed down to all the Bella's, who took their respective sips. Aubrey had to remind Amy not to drink the entire thing in one gulp, but other than that it went flawlessly. After Chloe had passed them the cup to drink, Aubrey would pass them their scarves. Once that was over it was time for the final phase of initiation.

"Now for the oath. If you will place your scarves in your right hand." The girls did as they were told.

"I. sing your name." Aubrey immediately regretted asking them to sing their names, as the sound they produced together was anything but harmonious. She shrugged it off.

"promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a bella woman." the girls repeated her. Aubrey was pleased at their compliance, but she couldn't help but notice how intently Chloe was watching one particular Bella.

"And i solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." This one took the girls by surprise, but they repeated it nonetheless.

"Congratulations, you are all Bellas now." the lights popped back on and the girls cheered in excitement. Amy rushed over to the gauntlet and began drinking more of it. "Ugh i gotta have more of this."

Chloe smiled and watched the girls interact. "We did it!" She squealed to Aubrey.

Aubrey glanced around taking in the scene. Stacie was already asking how much sex the girls had, Beca was standing here awkwardly, Lilly was mumbling something about fish or bodies, and Amy was on the prowl for more juice.

"Did we?"

Chloe clapped her hands to regain the groups attention. "Alrighty girls! ya know what comes next?"

"Strippers?" Amy's comment caused the bellas to laugh. it was clear that she would be the source of humor in the group.

"No Fat amy. there will be no strippers."

"Aw but Aubrey, Im like super good at it. I took a class on pole dancing. If you have a pole i could show you."

Aubrey waved her hands back and forth, "no no thats perfectly ok. i believe you. no need to demonstrate."

Denise and Stacie agreed that they wanted to see Amy pole dance, but Aubrey refocused their attention.

"Now is not the time for stripping, but rather the time for partying. So lets go! "

Beca yawned. She didn't like parties. She had gone to a few in high school but they weren't her thing. She would have rather stayed home and slept or worked on mixes. "Do i have to go?"

Aubrey glared at her. "yes beca. you have to go. now come on."

the girls headed outside and across the quad. it was a warm night in early September, so the party was going to be held outside in the small venue the college had for concerts. By the time the bellas arrived the other groups were already there socializing. About a third of the people there were already drunk, a third were in the process of getting drunk, and the other third were just arriving.

"alright ladies. " Aubrey said heading down the stairs towards the party. " time to soften the beach."

Kori and Ashley were confused by her statement, but followed anyway. the rest of the girls quickly split up.

"i don't know what im doing here." beca mumbled to amy.

"just living the dream." Amy laughed. " i still cant believe they let my sexy fat ass in here." with that Amy took off towards the alcohol. Beca stood uncomfortably on the steps about halfway down the venue.

She was considering if anyone would notice if she just left when she heard Jesse's unmistakeable voice.

"BECA! BECA! BECAWWWW BECAWW_" he sauntered over to her and started cracking up. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella. Im one of those a capella boys, your one of those a capella girls and we are gunna have aca children. its inevitable."

beca could tell immediately that he had already it the drink table up. "Wow..your really drunk right now?"

"Im not drunk your just blurry" He said leaning in. She pushed him back slightly and smiled intently.

"i don't think your even going to remember any of this.' he leaned back in and she pushed him back again.

"and i come right back" they continued the slightly flirtatious game of pushing away and coming back for a while before jesse decided to grab beca a drink so she could "get on his level." While the two laughed together they were unaware that they were being watched by one very unhappy blonde bella.

Beca was watching Jesse go when she saw Chloe coming towards her. She was about to say hi when Chloe grabbed right onto her and pulled her close.

"oh!" she exclaimed. Chloe moved Becas hands into her cardigans pockets. "Im so glad that i met you.." Before beca could say anything chloe touched her face to becas, "I think, that we're gunna be really fast friends."

beca tilted her head slightly. "Yeah"

"yeah" chloe agreed, keeping their close proximity intact.

"well you saw me naked so..." beca winked.

Meanwhile Amy had taken a seat next to Aubrey and the two were drunk watching. Amy pointed to her hair. "So i thought of a new name for this hairstyle. It's called the orthodox jew."

Aubrey studied her hair closely. "Huh. yah yah.

Amy continued gesturing as she spoke, "cuz it's all reserved in the front but a party in the back."

Aubrey pointed to amy's two strands that hung down in the front. " yah i see that. i like that."

"hey amy?"

"yah"

"have any of the other girls, ya know..said anything about me?"

Amy put her hand on her chin. " uhh no not really. i mean Stacie said you kinda had weird elbows but. she told me not to tell you and i said i wouldn't. but i guess i just did..."

Aubrey immediately tried to examine her elbows. "I don't have weird elbows..." Amy saw that Aubrey truly looked hurt by that, so she changed the subject to something a little more exciting.

"hey so there's like 10 of us right? that means that one of us is probably a lesbian."

Aubrey thought that number might be a little higher but she kept that to herself. "Which one do you think it is?"

Amy directed her gaze to the drink table, where Stacie and Cynthia rose were refilling. "my moneys on black beauty."

Aubrey watched as Stacie said something and Cynthia only stared at her cleavage, which hung almost out of her shirt.

'Ya know amy, that's not the first time ive heard that."

Amy laughed, "well im not surprised. Dont tell her i said that."

Chloe was stil hanging on beca when she decided it was about time to really party.

"alight, i'm gunna go get a drink." She rubbed her hands down becas arms. Beca contemplated if Chloe had been drunk already or not. She honestly couldn't tell. Chloe raised her hands in the air and turned her torso away from beca, but kept their gaze locked, "this ginger needs her giggle juice." beca watched her amused as she shook her butt adorably before snapping and walking off towards the drinks.

"See ya later!" she shouted to beca.

"Make good choices." _make good choices. what a stupid thing to say. _

Beca spent the rest of the party watching all the drunk singers dancing together and singing along to the hottest tracks. Amy was bold as ever and had no problem getting up on the stage and dancing in front of everyone. to top it off, she finally got her pole to demonstrate on. Beca was also surprised to see how sociable aubrey could be. She smiled and chatted politely with a number of people, and danced along with them as well.

_i guess she only hates me._

It was about an hour and a half after Jesse left to get her a drink that he finally came back. he nearly fell down next to her and handed her an empty cup.

"What happened to my drink?" She teased. His face twisted up into the typical "oh shit" face.

"umm uhh a rabid. ..d...d..dog whale took it."

Beca laughed at him. "Wow a wild dog whale. I've heard some crazy stories about those things. I'm glad you survived long enough to give me the empty cup."

Jesse put his hand on his stomach.

"you ok dude?"

"i think im guna puke..."

Beca got up and moved away from him.

He began siezing up as though he were going to puke any second. Beca began to panic,  
"should i get you water? a bucket? "

Jesse stopped and started laughing. "you should have seen your face!" he said between laughs.

Beca walked back over to him and whacked him. "You jerk!" she said laughing along with him. He laughed so hard he fell between the risers. "That's what you get jesse." beca said, still smiling.

After about another two and a half hours the party was starting to wrap up. She offered to walk Jesse home but he assured her that his dorm was right next door. She took his word for it and let him go alone. She would not however let a certain drunk redhead go home alone. Aubrey had already thrown up (No surprise) and amy had taken her back home, so Chloe was on her own. Beca walked up and behind Chloe just in time to grab her as she fell.

"wooopsssss uhhh hiii there beccsss" Chloe smiled up at her savoir. "Becs ur pretty..."

beca helped chloe up and began supporting her back to her dorm. "ok chlo, time to get you to bed."

Chloe whined and tried to pull away but was too drunk to get far. 'Aww no i wannna partyyyyyy. im havin such a good time"

beca grabbed hold of her again. "I know Chlo but the parties over. it's time to go home."

Chloe laughed. Even drunk her laugh sounded like pure music. "na na na now the party don't start till i walk in..."

"tic toc. nice song."

Chloe poked becas cheek. "You know that song! i love that song."

beca pulled her face away from Chloes hand. "Im sure it's diddlejam status."

By now they had reached the dorm. Beca fumbled for her keys and tried to keep an eye on Chloe, who was currently inspecting the billboard in the hallway.

"a capella groups? we have that here?"

beca unlocked her door and quickly dragged Chloe into her room by the wrist. Kimmy jin was fast asleep, and beca ssshhd chloe so that they wouldn't wake her. She pointed to her bed. "Get in Chlo."

Chloe smiled flirtatiously "oooh sleepin together on the first date huh. never thought you'd be so bold."

Beca didn't reply, mostly because she didn't know how.

"I like it." Chloe continued. She moved over and crawled into beca's bed. Beca followed slowly, trying to nudge Chloe over more so she could have more space on the bed. She finally found a comfortable position and began to shut her eyes. Just as she was falling asleep she felt Chloe shift. Chloe rolled over and cuddled into beca, draping her arm around Becas waste and snuggling into the crook of her neck. beca froze.

"umm Chloe." she whispered. "Chloe." No response. Becas sighed. "well goodnight then I guess." And with that she drifted off to sleep.

**thanks for reading! hope ya liked it...**


	7. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Getting off wrong

**sorry bout the lack of capitalization and constantly changing the spelling of Stacies name. (got wordpad so grammatical mistakes never get fixed) **

**but anyway, i really hope you guys are getting into the story. dont be afraid to follow, comment, or favorite! ppleeease and thank you. it means a lot! and remember, just because a ship is mentioned or heavily implied doesnt necessarily mean it's endgame so bare with me hah**

Saturdays can either be one of the best days of the week, or one of the worst. For the Monday to Friday nine to five' ers, Saturdays provide a day for relaxing and house work. For some, it's just another day of work. And yet, for others, Saturday's are the day you spend in bed puking from a Friday night party hangover. On this particular Saturday, just about all of Barden's a capella singers were experiencing the latter. Aca - initiation night had hit many of them hard. it was one of the first parties of the year, and no one held back.

Beca Mitchell was the exception. She didn't believe in drinking. For her, alcohol was to be reserved to one glass of wine at formal occasions only. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't one of those holy rollers who would damn you to hell for drinking. She had a past with the drink. It started when she was five. She and her parents were walking around their block, back when times were good for the family. She had seen a homeless man drunk on the side of the road and inquired why he looked so sad. Her parents explained that it was because he had let the drink get the better of him. Beca felt a great pity for the man, and the image of him slumped over in the alleyway stuck with her for years.

As she grew older, her parents grew apart. She would come home from school to find them fighting. Eventually it became an everyday occurrence. The screams and slams wouldn't bother her anymore. It took her till she was 13 to realize that she was seeing less and less of her parents. When she was 14 she learned that it was because her mother had turned to drinking, and her father had started seeing someone else. They were divorced before she was 15. Beca had hoped that the divorce would help her mother stop drinking. She could be free and not have to deal with the stress of the marriage anymore. However, it did just the opposite. She ended up going into a deep depression and was arrested for DUI. Beca hated seeing her mother like that. She would lay in bed, unable to sleep, wondering what she had done to make her parents so unhappy.

When her mother was released from prison, she went to see Beca immediately. She wanted to apologize for her actions. Beca considered asking her what she had done to make their marriage fail, but she was too scared to face the truth. Instead, she begged her mother to go to rehab and to get better. And she did, but the damage was still done. Beca never wanted to see anyone in so much pain and suffering again, and so she vowed to never drink, even just once.

So while the others were waking up that morning with headaches and poor spirits, Beca was waking up to a clear head, and one clingy red head. Chloe was still draped around her from the night before. Beca titled her head to look at the sleeping girl. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear gently. Chloe stirred slightly, and then rolled off of Beca and curled into a ball next to her. Beca sat up and smiled at her friend. Could she call her a friend? I mean, she'd busted into her shower, kidnapped her, and had to be rescued because she was so shitfaced. Truthfully, Beca didn't care. There was something about this girl that made her ignore all those things. Something that made her want to open up. But she knew it was too soon for her to do that. She couldn't take being hurt again,

She rubbed the sleep sand out of her eyes. _ugh what time is - _A presence on the other side of the room disturbed her thoughts.

"Um..hi kimmy."

Kimmy jin sat at her desk, hands folded, watching the other occupants closely. Her expression was unreadable. Beca forced a weak smile. Kimmy looked at Beca, then down at Chloe, and then at Beca again. Saying nothing, she rose from her chair and quietly left the room. Beca could have sworn she saw Kimmy smile as she was walking away.

_okay then, kimmy just keeps getting weirder and weirder. where was i...oh time. 11:10. shit it's late."_

Beca tapped Chloe lightly on the shoulder. There was no response. She tapped her again, this time a little more forcefully. Still nothing.

"Chloe!" She shoved her hard.

"mmmmmmm" Chloe grumbled. "Aubrey i don't want to get up."

Beca licked her lips and shifted uncomfortably. "umm..its Beca."

Chloe shot up and shook her head in confusion. She looked around the dorm room, eyes squinted. "I honestly have no idea how i got here." She confessed.

"You were really drunk and Amy had already had to take Aubrey home, so i figured i'd rescue you."

"Awww. thanks becs." Chloe said, still squinting. She rubbed her head and groaned.

Beca got up and opened the main draw on her desk. She shuffled through some papers before she found what she was looking for. She removed two advils and handed them to Chloe.

"I don't have any water, but i'm sure these will still help." she handed Chloe the advils, who promptly downed them.

"thank you."

"no problem."

Chloe smiled up at Beca. "Remind me that i owe you."

"Chloe it's fine. really,"

"No for real. i owe you lunch or dinner one of these days."

"it's really ok."

"Im gunna do it no matter what you say." Beca rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine fine. your right. You do owe me. So get ready. Your gunna have to pay the piper."

"your really something else." Her enchanting blue eyes sparkled with very word. "Hang on, i gotta call Aubrey and see if shes ok."

Chloe reached underneath the pillow and pulled out her phone. She dialed Aubrey's number. It only rang once before she had picked up.

"hey Bree. no calm down im fine. Becas. yah that Beca. She's the only one we know. still there. Saturday. "

Beca's eyes narrowed as she strained to hear Aubrey on the other side of the line unsuccessfully.

"CRAP I TOTALLY FORGOT." Chloe dropped her phone on the bed and gasped at Beca. "We have Bellas rehearsal at 12 :30!"

"You're kidding me." Beca rolled her eyes. Rehearsal was the last place she wanted to be right now.

_"THERE IS NO KIDDING WHEN IT COMES TO REHEARSALS." _ Apparently, Chloe hadn't hung up before she dropped her phone.

Chloe shot up out of Beca's bed. "Oh my god i gotta get ready!" She took Beca's hands in hers. "Thank you so much for everything Becs, but i gotta run. I'll see you at rehearsal ok?"

"Uhh sure. Anytime." With that Chloe burst out the door.

Beca huffed out a breath, lips pursed to the side. As she got ready for rehearsal she wondered just what exactly she had gotten herself into. It was the first rehearsal of the year, but what did that mean? Would they spend an hour doing scales, or would they sit around and get to know each other? A good 20 scenarios ran through her head, but none were even close to how the rehearsal actually went.

It actually started off quite pleasantly. The girls socialized and looked at photos of the old Bellas. That all changed when rehearsal officially began. Aubrey was cracking the whip on those poor girls right from the start. They quickly learned that Aubrey didn't fuck around when it came to the Bellas, or the Bella oath. She proved that she was in fact dixie chick serious about it with the expulsion of both Kori and Mary Elise. Beca protested her actions, questioning if they were in fact necessary or not, but was quickly shot down.

The next three hours consisted of the basics. First, they learned to walk in heels. That took a good 30 minutes and almost caused some ankles to break before Aubrey moved on. She asked if anyone could beatbox, to which Amy responded that she was the best beat boxer in Tasmania with teeth. However, her repertoire consisted of whispering "dogs and cats and dogs and cats. wha what? ahhhhh explosion. all the animals are dead."

Needless to say Aubrey didn't approve. Stacie asked at least 10 times when lunch was, and Lilly kept mumbling something that no one could understand. Aubrey handed out the songslist of every song they had ever done, and Beca couldn't help but notice that there weren't any modern songs on it.

"We will begin with I saw the Sign."

Stacie smirked and Amy coughed. "not surprised"

Aubrey glared over at the two. Amy made the lock and key motion on her mouth, and handed the fake key to Stacie, who deposited it in her pants.

"Not gunna stay locked away down there now is it?" Amy asked.

Stacie smiled. "You'd be surprised. I can fit a lot safely in there."

Aubrey handed out the score sheets. "Today we will just work on choreography. Make sure to look at the song before tomorrow so when can try and put it all together."

Aubrey and Chloe did their best to demonstrate the choreography. Stacie needed some guiding on not being super sexual, which Chloe happily obliged on. She also took to demonstrating her ballet skills and nearly whacked Aubrey in the face. Amy was rather comedic in her approach to the moves. She added her own gestures and twerks where there weren't any. The once graceful moves were given a new life, but not necessarily the right life. Cynthia Rose actually had no problem learning the dance. She could see the steps once and remember them. It was recreating them as accurately that was the problem. She was all about that thug life. Finally there was Beca, poor uncoordinated Beca. The simplest choreography threw her for a spin. The girls were practicing the step where they make a simple square with their arms. Beca watched the other girls frantically trying to figure out the move, when she felt two soft hands slide down her arms.

"it's like this." Chloe whispered, pressing her body into Beca's back. She lightly interlocked their fingers as she guided Beca through the moves. Beca turned her head to look at Chloe, leaving their faces only centimeters apart. Vibrant blue eyes met stormy ones. Chloe smiled kindly and Beca's lips curved into a slight smile. She snapped back into reality when she noticed the other bellas staring from behind them. Fat Amy , Denise, and Jessica watched them closely. There was a look on their faces that Beca couldn't quite identify. It was like they were annoyed by what was going on, but also something else. It was almost like they were intrigued.

Beca shrugged it off and decided to play it off like she knew what she was doing. She couldn't let her bad-ass appearance falter. "I know. I know how to do it Chlo."

Chloe didn't release her grip, "I'm sure you do but lets just go through it one more time." She guided Beca through the motion again. Cynthia Rose made quiet mock kissing noises, earning laughs from the other onlookers.

Finally after three unsuccessful hours, Aubrey called the practice.

"Thank god i asked to go the the bathroom three hours ago." Lilly mumbled.

Aubrey turned to her. "nothing. i hear nothing." She gathered the girls and explained to them that they would keep rehearsing for a gig next week. She was very visibly stressed. She needed the Bellas, not the circus. These girls weren't ready, and Aubrey didn't think they ever would be. They couldn't even get the traditional 1, 2, AHHHH correct. At least Amy was enthusiastic about it. Before the girls left, she had one more bone to pick.

"oh Beca a word?"

Beca turned offering a fake smile. "Whats up?"

Chloe stood on the far side by the piano pretending to talk to Ashley but watching the interaction.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer." _i can't have my bellas looking like hooligans in public. _Aubrey thought to herself.

"You really don't like me do you?" _understatement of the century._

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me." Beca challenged.

"I know you have a toner. For Jesse." _and its breaking my best friends heart._

Beca looked on in disbelief. "A what?!" Beca wasn't sure exactly what Aubrey had been implying, but she knew that whatever it was it probably wasn't good.

"A toner." Beca still looked confused. _dumbass. _ Aubrey elaborated. "A musical boner. I saw it. At hood night." She glanced down at Beca's waist. "Its distracting."

Beca responded with her typical attitude, which only succeeded in further aggravating the blonde captain. "ah thats not a thing and your not the boss of me so.."

the funny thing was that in this case, Aubrey was the boss of Beca, and her not accepting that drove Aubrey off the edge.

"You took an oath."

"That oath cost you two other girls today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than i need you."

Aubrey searched for words but none came. Beca smirked and turned away, knowing she had won the argument.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!"

Beca turned back around and gestured towards her center. 'That's my dick!" _wouldn't be surprised._

Chloe sauntered her way over to Aubrey and tried to assure her that it would all be ok. Meanwhile, Beca met up with Stacie at the doorway.

"Did you catch any of that?" She asked. Stacie nodded.

Beca sighed as they exited the gym. "I got off all wrong."

Stacie shrugged. "Been there before. Sometimes it's just better to fake it till ya make it."

Beca stopped walking, face twisted in horror. "I...thats not what i...i...thats not what i meant."

XXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jesse why are you crying?"

Beca had been minding her own business stacking cd's at the radio station when she realized that something was missing. Jesse wasn't there aggressively flirting with her. She wasn't sure she wanted to admit it, but she was not ok with this. She went searching for him. She expected to find him zonked out somewhere on the second floor. Instead what she found was Jessie, faced buried in his hoodie, sobbing over an Ipad.

"Because Beca. Do you hear the people sing?"

Beca squinted at him. "Dude what?"

"Singing the song of angry men." He stared at her, tears still falling.

"I don't hear anything except you talking nonsense."

"This is the music of the people who will not be slaves again." He stood dramatically, placing the Ipad down.

He began to sing, "When the beating of your heart, echos the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start, when tomorrow comes!"

Beca widened her eyes and took a step back. He rushed up to her and stared intently into her eyes. "Will you join in our crusade?" he sang.

He turned around as if there were other people in the room. "Who will be strong and stand with me?" Pointing to the booth he continued, "Beyond that barricade is there a world you long to see?"

He turned back to Beca, "then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" He threw his fist into the air.

"Come one beca!" he looked expectantly.

She continued to gawk at him. "I'm sorry, i didn't realize we were planning a revolution. Let me go get the cannons and rifles for you."

jesse's jaw dropped. "Oh come on." he pleaded.

"What?"

"Do you hear the people sing? you don't recognize that song? It's the song that built a revolution! and got a little boy killed."

"Sounds like a great tune." She said sarcastically.

"Les miserables?" He prompted, trying to jog her memory.

"How could you tell."

Jesse face palmed. "For goodness sake you dont know Les miserables?"

She shook her head no. "Did you really expect me to?"

He sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "You won't be getting away with this one Mitchell."

Beca grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back downstairs. "Come on. We have shit to stack."

That night, as she fell asleep, she found herself quietly humming and realized, she did indeed hear the people sing.


	8. Chapter 6

Ch 6 mysteries, snippets, confessionals.

**I'm appreciating the growing support over here!. but i must say...there are some mind readers out there and i dont like it at all -_- ;p jkjkjk but for real. gotta make some more twists! or are ya'll gunna predict those too... and as for the shipping questions...who will beca end up with? the world may never know (laughs evily)**

Kimmy jin was seated at her computer, scrolling through her news feed.

_boring...boring...stupid text post...what color is the sky with a duck at the end...gif of to infinity and beyonce...complaining...porn..porn...po-.. _***ping* **_1 new message._

Kimmy opened the message. It was a single picture with no caption. It appeared to be a picture from a party. Kimmy examined it closely, wondering why it had been sent to her. She looked to see who it was from, and saw that Lilly had sent it. _If Lilly sent it then there's a purpose. but what?_

Thats when she noticed it. _OH. MY. GOD. _

She smiled widely and opened a new message to Lilly. _We have work to do. Keep me posted on this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilly giggled mischievously at the screen. She decided that she'd had enough of this for today, and shut her computer down. The ship had sailed.

She looked over at the photo of her family on her desk. It was a small desk sized photo, beautifully framed in an elegant gold. It had been taken just a few months earlier for her to take with her to Barden. She sat in the center, her three year old brother Bo on her knee. Her mother stood in her traditional Chinese dress behind them, smiling politely. Her father stood next to her, his right hand placed firmly on her shoulder. He wore his best suit and tie for the event, and his face was expressionless.

Lilly couldn't help but admire how the picture seemed to reflect their family dynamic. On the surface, they appeared formal and unconnected, but they weren't. The subtle closeness and the look in their eyes betrayed them. They were very close, and always supported each other. They were a traditional family, but they appreciated the new American dynamics.

Her father was from Vietnam. He was North Vietnamese citizen, but he fled to the South during the war. it wasn't the system that he had an issue with but the leader. He was uncaring and unfocused. After the war ended, Kim Hunyh got a job as a traveling businessman for a company looking to expand into China. There he met his wife, Dep. Kim was in love. They married a year later.

It's said when you marry someone you marry their family as well. Kim knew he could expect crazy in laws, over-protective siblings, and uncomfortable family meetings, but he didn't expect an introduction into the Chinese Mafia. Normally, Deps father would have Kim killed, but apparently he saw something in him that he admired. He saw a strong commitment to family and honor, and decided to place a great deal of trust in him. So much trust in fact, that on his death bed, he passed his family business on to him.

Kim didn't want it, but there was no way out. If he passed it up, he would end up someplace where no one would ever find him.

His position could easily have disrupted his family life and turned him into a completely different person. But it didn't. Deps father had been right. Kim remained a man of loyalty, trust, and most importantly family. Kim and Dep moved to America and two years later Lilly was born.

As Lilly aged, she learned of her fathers work. He had tried to shelter her from it, but she silently discovered it anyway. He told her that she didn't have to have any part of it if she didn't want, but she took quite an interest in it. She took a real interest in the accounting (or rather laundering and hiding money in fake accounts in the kamen islands) and decided to attend Barden for accounting.

Kim and Dep held fast to their heritage and traditions, but encouraged Lilly to learn more American customs as well. They didn't approve of her style, but accepted it anyway. They despised the music, but listened anyway. When Lilly took up interest in singing they supported her fully. They were a family, united and strong.

Lilly got all that out of that one picture. She smiled one last time before grabbing her coat and heading off to meet Kimmy Jin. The two had met at an anime convention two years prior and immediately clicked. They had a lot in common, especially their love for all things shipping related. Kimmy was especially good in controlling Lillys aca-obsession with burning things.

Although every now and then when someone was seen doing something unjust or unkind, there'd be an article in the newspaper the next day about a fire burning something of theirs. The causes were never determined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We aren't ready! This performance is in two days Chloe! Two days." Aubrey was pacing across the living room of their flat.

"It'll be ok Aubrey." Chloe sat on the couch, watching her best friend pace agonizingly across the room. She knew how Aubrey could be when she was stressed, but it had never been like this before.

Aubrey stopped dead and her tracks and began to yell "Ya know what Chloe, It's not going to be ok. Stop acting so freakin happy all the time. Its sickening and stupid."

Aubrey stormed out of the room so quickly she didn't hear Chloe's heart tear in half. They had never fought before this. it was always them against the world. apparently this wasn't the case anymore. Chloe broke down and cried.

Meanwhile, Aubrey was taking a jog through the park, hoping to calm down. She ran down the paths until she reached a rocky outlook. There was a slight cliff, but of you could climb down it a platform of rock extended into the middle of a lake. Aubrey and Chloe had found the secluded spot two years ago, and since then it became their spot. Aubreys mind snapped back to Chloe.

"Why did i say that!" She screamed to no one. Tears flooded down her face, causing her mascara to run. She huddled over and wracked with sobs until it began growing dark. After a few hours, she had no more tears to shed. She sat up and wiped her face on her cardigan. There was a crack from behind her.

"I had a feeling you'd be down here." Aubrey smiled at the voice, but felt too guilty to face its source.

Chloe walked over quietly and sat down next to Aubrey. She looked out over the water and placed her hand on Aubreys, squeezing it gently.

"You're always here for me. Even when im a bitch."

Chloe looked over at her. "We promised we'd always be there for eachother, and i fully intend on keeping that promise."

Aubrey squeezed her hand back. "I'm sorry i yelled at you Chlo."

"I know." They gazed back over the water.

Chloe knew there was something else going on with Aubrey other than the bellas that was causing her to stress out, but she didn't press for details. when Aubrey was ready, she would share.

"My mom called today. Dad has cancer." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry bree."

Aubrey sighed and leaned onto Chloe. All she had ever wanted was to make her father proud, and now, she might never be able to. "Can we go home and watch movies now?"

Chloe chuckled. "Sure. Just bought a whole ton of movies the other day, so we won't have to resort to the same old ones again." Chloe had news too, but she decided to keep it to herself. Aubrey didn't need any more pain right now.

The friends got up and stretched, hugged quickly, and made their way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aubrey had been right. The bellas weren't even close to performance ready. The singing was lackluster and lacked confidence, and no one knew the choreography. They were literally kicked off stage. Aubrey was disappointed in all of them, but especially in Chloe. She had needed her friend to be at peak level and perform at her best, but that wasn't the support she had gotten.

She let her anger consume her and lashed out at Chloe. When the reason for Chloe's mediocre performance was revealed Aubrey felt like a total dick. Aubrey had known something was off about her but she was too busy to ask about it. _god i'm a terrible friend._

Later that day she confronted Chloe about it.

"How come you didn't tell me that you had nodes?"

"I didn't want to bother you bree. You've been so stressed out and i didn't want to cause you any more stress."

Aubrey buried her face in her palms. "Im such a terrible friend."

Chloe pried Aubrey's hands away from her face and stared hard into her eyes. Aubrey had never seen Chloe so serious.

"Don't you ever. ever say that. ever. You are not a terrible friend. Your the best friend, anyone could have." _your the reason im here._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXX_

Beca was enjoying the fresh air out in the quad in silence until a juice pouch came flying at her. Jesse set down a blanket and plopped down next to her. For a change, she was actually kind of happy to see him. He pulled out some of his favorite movies and insisted that he give her a movication. He revealed his desire to score movies, which came as a real surprise to Beca. She kind of just assumed he'd be a theatre nerd.

They soon migrated to Jesse's dorm room. She couldn't believe she'd let him convince her to go watch a movie with him, but she had.

"I'll start off with a classic for you. Titanic." He pulled out a brand new blu ray version of the movie.

'Ya know, " he continued, "I still can't believe you don't like any movies. I mean i know your little miss i know German so i don't like fun things and i can predict all sorts of crazy twists and all, but you seriously don't like any movies?"

Beca sat down on the edge of jesse's bed. "I saw a porno at a high school party once. liked that movie." She smirked and jesse play scolded her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to watch porno's at parties?"

"No. Never."

Jesse put the disk in his laptop and moved to sit next to her. "Ok, so this is a love story, and basically - "

Beca cut him off. "fate brings two people together and they fall in love but since they're on the titanic, it sinks."

Jesse threw his hands in the air. "And the infamous Beca Mitchell does it again! When will the madness end?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Dude, it's like, first grade history."

"Ok, well...shush.. its starting. listen, it opens right up with the song that sets a tone for the whole movie. Its Celine's best work. it's equally beautiful, and depressing. You know right off the bat that this will be a tale of great love and loss. It uses actual footage to remind you that this story is somewhat true. Are you listening? Are you hearing this beca?"

Beca raised her eyebrows. "I hear you..."

Jesse continued talking through the rest of the movie, but Beca didn't care. She was falling asleep the whole time anyway. She fell asleep for the last hour but she was pretty sure that all she missed was Jesse crying and speaking the lines along with the characters.

She awoke just as it was finishing.

"Now do you see why it's a classic?"

Beca rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Not quite."

Jesse groaned playfully, "Oh come onnnnnn. I'll get you to convert to this side of life eventually."

Beca's phone vibrated.

_**Chloe Beale - still owe you a date. dinner?**_

Jesse put Titanic carefully back in its case. "So another movie? "

Beca smiled at him. "Look, its been fun, but i gotta go. I have some dinner plans, but i'll see you at the Riff off."

"Okay!" He smiled back. He walked her to the door, (not that it was a long walk). "but you had fun?" He inquired hopefully.

Beca thought for a moment before answering.

"ya know, i did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_**Beca Mitchell - sure. can't sleep through another three hour movie. one is sufficient  
**_

_**Chloe Beale - YAYYAYAYAYAYY! and you'll have to fill me in later. I'll swing by at 6:15 or so and get you. wear something nice :)**_

"Wear something nice..like what? how nice are we talking?" Beca ripped open her dressers and drawers frantically searching for something to wear. She turned around frantically trying to figure out what to do and saw her roommate watching her closely.

"Sorry kimmy, i totally forgot you were here." Beca apologized. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment that anyone had seen her so nervous. _why the hell am i nervous anyway _...she wondered.

KImmy took a deep breathe. "What are you doing?"

Beca sat down on her bed. She was slightly shocked at the lack of hostility in Kimmys voice. "Well, my friend wants to go out tonight for dinner and they said wear something nice, but i don't know what that means. How nice are they talking?"

Kimmy stared blankly. "Did you ask them?"

"oh...no..." Beca mentally face palmed herself. Beca opened a new message to Chloe but hesitated to type anything. "What do i say?"

"How about, how nice are we talking?" KImmy suggested monotonously.

Beca nodded and shot out the message to Chloe. She quickly received a response.

_**Chloe Beale - just something nice ya know? like not your dads old college sweatshirt and your painting sweatpants, but like...nice stuff.**_

Beca read the text out to Kimmy, who then suggested the outfit she had worn to the station last week.

"it's the nicest outfit I've seen you in since you got here."

"Thanks kimmy." Beca said honestly.

Kimmy turned back to her computer. "The only nice outfit i've seen you in."

"Thanks kimmy." Beca said, a little more sarcastically this time. She quickly located her maroon skinny jeans, light green tank and black long-sleeve cutoff flannel. She made quick work of her hair, braiding it and throwing it into a loose coil.

Kimmy immersed herself in her research paper until there was a knock on the door. She slyly turned so she could nonchalantly watch the doorway. She wanted to know who Beca was getting so dressed up for.

Beca took a deep breathe before opening the door. Chloe smiled brightly before puling her into a tight hug. "HI Beca! You look great tonight."

Beca pulled back to see Chloe, who was sporting a dark blue knee dress that stopped just above the knee.

"Shit Chlo i didn't know you meant dress that nicely..." beca said dejectedly.

Chloe grabbed Beca's arms and began dragging her out the doorway. "You look beautiful Beca."

Chloe linked their arms as they strolled towards her car.

"Where are we going exactly?" Beca was terrified that it would be a four star restaurant

"Well, we have some options."

"okay.." beca nudged her to continue.

"There's Che Chateau, Crystal, Luise's, Donners, Le Amor,"

Beca's jaw was agape as Chloe rattled off four and FIVE star restaurants.

"Holy shit Chlo you don't have to spend that much money on me!"

"It's no big deal. But i figured you'd have some objections to them, so i also planned for TGIF."

Beca chuckled lightly.

"I take it TGIF's it is."

"You know me so well."

Once they were seated, Chloe began the interrogation.

"So what exactly was i whisking you away from earlier?"

Beca picked up the salt shaker and began to fiddle with it.

"Jesse. "

"Bad date?"

Beca nearly dropped the shaker. "Uhh no not really. I mean he has a thing for me but...he's really big into movies and stuff so he's been trying to get me to watch them."

"You don't like movies?" Chloe asked, eyebrow raised.

Beca scrunched her lips up. "No not really. they just are predictable and kinda boring. Jesse gets mad at me when i say that but...its true. Sometimes i feel like he just wants to change me."

Chloe took a sip of her coke. "So no fireworks?"

Beca sat back in her booth. She crossed her arms and contemplated her answer. A month ago she would have quickly answered no. But things had changed a bit. She hated to admit it, but she actually really like being around jesse. He was funny and caring. Sometimes he was way to overbearing, but she enjoyed his company.

"I don't know. I mean i like him, but i don't know if i LIKE him." If Beca had been more observant she would have noticed Chloe's face fall slightly, but she wasn't. Beca decided it was time for her to ask some questions.

"So what about you? I've seen you and shower guy get a little close."

"Tom?" Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. We dated freshman year for a while but then we broke up. He found me again this year and wanted to get back together but i don't think we're going to work out."

_i've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now..._

Chloe looked up towards the radio. "wow, this is a pretty depressing song to be playing here."

Beca strained to listen.

_will you stlll love me when im no longer young and beautiful...will you still love me when ive got nothing but my aching soul_

"Young and beautiful right?" Beca asked.

"yah. Its one of my favorites as of late."

"So if you dont mind me asking, why don't you think its gunna work out?"

"well he cheated on me to begin with. I didn't talk to him after that, but when he found me again this year, i guess i was just desperate. I wanted to feel wanted again. But he still doesn't love me. He doesn't support me. He hates a capella. truthfully he just kind of uses me, and i let him."

Beca hated seeing Chloe sad. She wanted to comfort her but she didnt know how. _shit just say something mitchell._

_will you stlll love me when im no longer young and beautiful...will you still love me when ive got nothing but my aching soul..._

"chloe, you deserve someone much better than that. You deserve someone that's going to love you forever and support you 100% no matter what. Your amazing so. " She dropped off, hoping she had said something right.

Chloe smiled up at her. "Thanks Beca." she smiled warmly.

_I know you will, I know you will...I know that you will_

She met becas dark blue eyes. "The same goes to you. Don't settle."

Chloe knew Beca didn't understand the implications behind her words just yet, but when she got up the strength to say something, she would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Beca and Chloe had lost track of time and before they know it it was nearly 10:pm. They Made their way back to beca's dorm.

"thanks for coming out with me tonight Beca. I had a really great time."

Beca smiled. "Yah. I did to. Thanks for taking me out."

Chloe held her arms out for a hug. Beca rolled her eyes but gave it to her anyway.

They said their goodbyes and Beca sat down at her laptop. She opened her mixing software and started a new file. She played around for two hours or so before she had an acceptable mashup. She sat back and plugged her headphones in.

The backbeat from Katy Perry's the one that got away started 's voice overlaced the beat, at the slightly faster tempo.

_will you still love me_

_i know you will - the one the one the one_

_i know you will - the one the one the one_

_i know that you will - the one that got away_

_will you still love me when i'm no longer young and beautiful, _

_i know that you will_

She smiled as her favorite part came in next.

_will you still love me when i am titanium,_

_i know you that you will_

_cuz i am titanium_


	9. Chapter 7

**hey tharrr...so i know the timeline gets shifted around here and there and that there is a lot of things brought up in the story that dont't have closure yet, but i promise they will**

**and i know some of you are out there wanting to know he shippings but my lips are sealed. it will all be revealed in good time.**

The Riff off was the first time that the Bellas had really begun to come together. Beca's spontaneous rendition of no diggity caused the girls to let go and have fun. For the first time, they all listened to one another, and Beca found herself smiling and encouraging the audience to join. A technicality prevented them from winning the riff off, and it had Aubrey fuming. Beca couldn't understand why Aubrey stuck so hard to the "traditional" songs. it was clear that the Bella's needed change.

Beca found herself spending more time with Jesse. It'd always be the same routine, movies and popcorn, but she didn't mind the company. She truly enjoyed his friendship, until one night when it almost became something more. They had been watching the Breakfast club, well, he had been watching it. They were sitting closely on her bed, and as they turned to eachother their eyes met. He leaned in slowly. It took Beca a second to realize exactly what was happening. jesse was going to kiss her. He was almost there, when she pulled away.

That was what she lay thinking about now. Why had she pulled away? Was it because she was scared? Was it because she truly didn't feel anything for him? She didn't know, but she knew something hadn't felt right.

She pulled out a pen and paper.

Pros - Cons

She thought for a moment before crumpling the paper up angrily. "What the fuck am i doing?"

She sighed. She didn't like him. She didnt want to kiss him. She just liked him as a friend.

Right?

The next two weeks were filled with Bella's practice. The first competition in their battle for the top was coming up and they had to be on their a-game. Chloe's nodes were really taking a toll on her, so much so that she had to give up her solo.

Beca's heart fluttered a little when Chloe had suggested that the solo go to her. Beca tried to convince Aubrey that it would be a good idea to change the set up and modernize it, but once again she was shot down. Chloe tried to chime in and support Beca, but Aubrey didn't hesitate to shut her down as well before she could get a sentence out.

Something about this really upset Beca. Aubrey was supposed to be Chloe's best friend. They were co captains together and it was their duty to listen and respect eachother. She knew how much Chloe cared for Aubrey. Any time someone made a comment about Aubrey's attitude, Chloe would stand up for her. The least Aubrey could do would be the same, but she seemed to make sure that Chloe didn't really get to have any control over the group.

Chloe knew this too, but she kept her mouth shut.

The solo went to Fat Amy, who performed it quite well during rehearsals.

It was now the day of regionals, and she realized that she hadn't really spoken to Jesse. Beca shot him a good luck text, and he responded by asking

"Are we ok? Im sorry about the other day."

"We're good." She had missed seeing him around.

The performance had gone better than any of them had imagined. Amy took total control of her solo. She was so inspired and excited by the audience that she just let loose. Her energy was infectious and as they left the stage the girls couldn't help but squeal with joy. Their squeals only got louder when they found out that they'd be moving on in the competition.

The night took a bit of a turn for the worse when the trebles, mainly Bumper, began antagonizing the Tonehangers, a group of alumni that still tried to get out and perform. A fight had broken out, and soon Beca found herself decking one of the tonehangers that had been going after Jesse. Amy jumped in crying her war cry "Feel the FAT POWER!" she raised the trebles trophy above her head and attempted to attack a fallen tonehanger. Beca was trying to stop her while the rest of the Bellas stood on the stairs watching. Most of them were cringing away at the violence, but Aubrey actually found it to be kind of a turn on.

The night only got worse when the trophy broke and went crashing through the glass doors, just as a cop was passing by. Amy took to vertical running to flee the scene, as most of the other people in the room fled as well. Beca and an unlucky tonehanger ended up at the police station to be questioned about the incident.

She was pleased when she discovered that Jesse had bailed her out, but then she found out that he had called her dad. She wanted to scream at him about not being able to do anything right, but instead she just told him to back off and that he wasn't her boyfriend.

The car ride home with her father was a disaster.

'Dad please let me explain."

"NO Beca. I'm not paying for LA after this."

"Dad, i was doing what you wanted. Im enjoying college i was protecting my friends."

He slammed his hand on the wheel. "I didn't tell you to get arrested."

"Look, it was an accident and "

He cut her off, "i don't want to hear it Beca. Just stop."

Beca unbuckled her seat-belt.

"What are you doing?" Her father asked.

"You never listen." At the next stop sign she opened the door and exited the car. She didn't know where she was and frankly she didn't care. She had hoped that her dad would just drive away, but he wasn't that kind of person.

"BECA! BECA WAIT!"

She stopped walking and turned around angrily at him. "What do you want now?"

He sighed and began apologizing. "Look i know i haven't been a good dad, and i know i haven't listened. Please, just give me another chance."

She didn't know why she did, but she decided to give him the chance he had asked for. She explained what had happened at the competition as he brought her home. When the car stopped outside her dorm, he turned to her.

"Beca i'm sorry that i haven't been there for you. And i'm sorry about what i said earlier tonight. I want us to be close again, and i appreciate that you've been trying."

Beca simply nodded and thanked him before going back to her dorm. She expected it to be empty, but instead it was chock full of bellas, eagerly waiting for her.

"You guys waited up for me?"

"of course we waited up for you!" Chloe chimed in. They might not know it, but this meant the world to Beca. She felt like she could really trust these girls. She was quickly assaulted by questions about her jail time, which she shook of. Aubrey called an emergency bella meeting, which earned some protest. she insisted that they had to do everything as practiced, not take risks. Beca was having none of it. They needed to take risks. She began to bring that up when she realized she sounded like she actually cared about the girls. She did of course, but she couldn't let them know that. She had to maintain her distance and her bad ass image.

She went over to her laptop and began to open up a file of a mix she had made. Chloe followed her over to the computer and looked on in great interest.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff." Beca looked up at Chloe, the appreciation of her interest showing.

Aubrey glanced between her friend and the alt girl. She hated the chemistry the two had.

"Look, i have the pitch pipe and i say we stick to the setlist as planed."

Chloe tried to support Beca's ideas but again Aubrey was having none of it. Beca shifted slightly, moving closer to chloe.

_god they just can't have any distance between them can they?_

By the end of the night it was decided that the set list was staying as was, and everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything. things were a little awkward at the station now that she and jesse weren't speaking,

Chloe came over more frequently now, much to Aubrey's displeasure. Aubrey felt as though Beca was stealing Chloe away from her, and she hated that. Chloe was her best friend, not Beca's, and she knew nothing good was going to come out of them spending so much time together. She knew Beca wasn't going to return the feelings Chloe had for her, and she truly hoped she was wrong, but Posen's are never wrong.

"So you really like DJing huh?" Chloe asked, sitting down in the chair next to beca's.

Beca altered the bass on her mix again before nodding. "Yah. I've loved music since i was a kid."

"So thats what you want to do after college?"

"well, im going to LA next year to start, but,"

"But this is your first year here..."

Beca took her headphones off and put them on the desk. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Yah, i'm sorry," Chloe looked away awkwardly and bit her lip. " i didn't mean to press."

"no its ok. you didn't do anything wrong, i just, i dont really want to talk about the future right now. my future anyway.'

The two sat silently for a moment. "So what do you want to do?" Beca asked. She was honestly surprised she didn't know already since Chloe told her just about everything.

"I want to be a biochemist."

"really?" Beca had always taken her as more of a teacher type.

"Yah. I thought about being a teacher, or maybe a pediatrician, but i don't know. there's just something about biochem that i love. Plus i'll have more luxury in determining my hours."

beca nodded. " Well you should do what you love. To be honest though i really kind of pictured you as the teacher type. I mean you don't really hesitate to help me during choreography"

Chloe chuckled. "Yah but i have a bit of a hands on approach I don't think the parents would really appreciate that too much."

"that's true. You do have a way with invading people's personal bubbles."

"And showers." Chloe winked.

"And showers. Yah i think the parents might have a bit of a problem with that."

Chloe fiddled with her thumb ring.

"You ok?"

Chloe looked up at Beca, "im fine, it's just since we're sharing, there's something i want to tell you but..."

"But?' beca raised her left eyebrow.

"Well, it's personal and i don't tell a lot of people. they don't always take it well."

"What did you kill someone? Are you and Lilly secretly some kind of assassin team or something?"

Chloe laughed, '' No no, nothing like that. But do you really think she's killed someone?"

"It's always the quiet type."

Chloe playfully scooted her chair away from Beca's. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Im not quiet." beca insisted. "Im reserved. it's different. It's bad ass."

"Sureee it is." Chloe said scooting back over to her. "But seriously, i want to tell you something."

"ok whats up?"

She took a deep breathe. "Look, you know your my best friend right?"

"I thought aubrey was your best friend?"

"I have multiple best friends."

"Oh so i'm like number four on the list then?"

Choe whacked her on the arm lightly. " Seriously beca, you are my best friend, and i really trust you. so promise me that you won't freak out about this,"

"Your my best friend too Chloe, " It felt strangely good to admit that. " and i promise."

Chloe took another deep breathe.

"I'm bisexual."

beca sat there for a moment. Chloe looked at her, terrified of what her reaction might be. "beca...?" She asked after a minute of no response.

"Oh,..that's it?'

"yah.."

"that's what you were so nervous to tell me?"

"well, yah..."

beca laughed, " Chloe, why would i have freaked out at you for that?"

Chloe shrugged. " i don't know. Some people are just really bothered by it that's all."

"well, that's stupid." Beca said. Chloe shot out of her chair and hugged beca tightly.

"thank you beca."

"it's no big deal," beca said, patting her back gently.

"No," Chloe pulled back. 'Your support means a lot to me."

Beca smiled, " well we are best friends, remember?" She winked at her.

"Best friends." Chloe agreed. "so i never got to tell you, but i really like your tattoos. especially your bug tattoo."

"When did you..." her mind flashed to the showers, "oh. yah thanks.."

Chloe held her arm out to Beca and pointed to a ladybug tattoo on her wrist. "I have a bug tattoo too."

beca couldn't help but laugh. that was Chloe for you. She could bond with anything.

"I like it. its very you Chlo."

"thanks." She smiled brightly.

**Meanwhile... ...**

"I don't know Stacie, its just like, why does she have to be so difficult? Why can't we just do things as is and do them well? And why does she have to freakin wear those ear monstrosities? Like is it really necessary to look like that?"

Aubrey was pacing back and forth, arms flailing wildly, across Stacies dorm room. Stacie sat on the bed, patiently listening to her friend.

"I think that there's something else going on, like another reason that you don't like her."

Aubrey stopped pacing to look at the dark haired beauty. She opened her mouth to say something, but then promptly closed it again. She crossed her arms and fidgeted. Stacie shifted over on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Come here Aubrey. Lay it on me."

Aubrey wiped a tear away from her eye and moved over next to Stacie.

"It's just, i;m so stressed. I messed everything up last year, and this is my last chance to fix it all. It's my last chance to show my dad that i'm not a total failure. He hates me ya know. He thinks i'm a waste and it would be better if i hadn't been born. Now he's sick and he might not make it and i might not ever get to show him that im not a failure. IM NOT." She began sobbing violently.

Stacie pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back gently. When Aubrey was ready to keep talking she did.

"and Chloe, shes so sweet and she tries so hard and she my best friend. Sometimes my only friend, and we never ever fought until this year. We've always been so close and supported eachother for so long but now we just are drifting. and i feel like it's my fault because i always snap at her, but i feel like she doesn't care about me anymore. It's always about Beca. She doesn't hang with me anymore. Shes always with Beca. Its not fair! She always takes Beca's side and she should be taking mine. We've been there for eachother since forever and i don't plan on letting some stupid crush on some stupid alt girl who thinks shes better than everyone ruin that."

"Have you talked to Chloe about this?"

"No. I can't. I've tried but like i said she just jumps on Beca's side."

Stacie took Brees hands in hers. "Look bree, She loves you, she does. but sometimes when people fall in love they act crazy. Sometimes they forget what matters most to them. but they come around. Chloe's smart. She might seem like shes drifting away from you, but i promise you, she will drift back."

Aubrey wiped her eyes and looked into Stacies. "please don't take this wrong, but you're so smart, and you give such good advice, so why do you act like such a ..." she struggled for the right word.

"Dipshit," Stacie filled in.

"well, yah..." Aubrey nodded.

Stacie laughed and layed back in the bed. "Life's to short to be serious all the time. Sometimes you gotta let loose. Granted occasionally im loose with the wrong part of my life," She gestured between her legs, "But hey." She put her hands behind her head.

Aubrey couldn't help but smile. "thanks again Stacie." She got up to leave, and Stacie shot up stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, you looked like you were getting comfy so i figured you'd want to sleep."

Stacie smirked. "well yah, but i never sleep alone." She winked.

Aubrey gaped at the girl. _is she flirting? shit i can't tell...what do i do what do i say? omg omg omg..._

"Look im sorry, i wasn't trying to freak you out or anything. I shouldn't have said that."

"No stace, its fine i just... i wasn't exactly sure of your intentions to be truthful."

Stacie nodded. "that happens to me a lot. I need to learn to be clearer with my intentions." She frowned slightly.

"Move over.' Aubrey walked over to stacies bed and motioned for her to move.

"What?"

"Move over."

Stacie did as she was told, but kept asking why.

"You said you don't sleep alone right?"

Stacie put her hand on Aubreys arm. "Bree, you don't have to do this."

Aubrey moved Stacies hand off her arm and snuggled under the covers. "i want to."

Stacie smiled and snuggled down next to her.

"these sheets are clean right?"

"yes bree...they're clean."

"good, good,"

It was silent for a moment until Stacie spoke up. "Bree can i ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." she kept her eyes closed.

"Would you ever date a girl?"

Aubrey's eyes snapped open. "Whydoyouask?"

"What was that?"

"uhh...why do you ask?"

"oh...no reason. i was just wondering i guess. I'm in the mood for a DPM."

Aubrey rolled over to face the ceiling. "Ok. Deep meaningful Conversation time. umm... i don't know. I guess i'm open to love, so if i fell for a girl yah. I've never been in a relationship with a girl before, but ya never know ya know?"

"Mmmm."

"What about you?"

There was a beat. "I've never been in a real relationship."

Aubrey sat up. "really?"

"Yup."

"but, your so wonderful."

If it hadn't been dark Aubrey would have seen Stacie's slight blush.

"i just don't know if i can do relationships. I don't think i believe in them. But, no ones ever stuck around to help me find out anyway."

Aubrey put her hand on Stacies shoulder.

"Don't give up stace. You'll find someone great who really loves you."

"thanks bree."

"You have soft shoulders."

"Thats cuz thats my right boob."

Aubrey whipped her hand away quickly, nearly whacking herself in the face. "Im sorry!"

Stacie chuckled to herself. "It's fine. I kinda liked it."

Silence.

"too far?" The dark haired girl asked.

Aubrey layed down again.

"It's just you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 8

Ch 8 - Falling apart and coming togeher

**new chap. goin thru mostly just plot stuf. ghostin over it. whatevvssss. gettin close to the good tuff. noticing that this story is getting really depressing and angsty...gunna have to lighten it up soon. **

Semi's came fast. Everything was building. The pressure, the excitement, the friendships ; the girls could barely contain themselves. Everyone was getting along and loosening up. Beca would let herself laugh and smile around the girls, and she even made attempts at jokes with them.

"How do you know when there's a soprano at your door? She can't find her key and doesn't know when to come in!"

granted they were very poor attempts at humor, but they were attempts nonetheless. She was bonding, and letting herself become a part of them.

Even Aubrey was loosening up. She started by making them do less and less cardio, and then even went as far to suggest sleepovers and girls nights for all of them. It was a nicer, rarer side of Aubrey, and everyone appreciated it. Her and Beca weren't friends per se, but they were quickly learning to tolerate one another,

Emotions were still ever building on the ride to Semis. Rage was now among them. While the girls had stopped for gas, Bumper and the trebles had thought it humorous to chuck Mexican food at Amy. The girls had just been quietly waiting until hey heard, "IVE JUST BEEN SHOT!" The girls rushed to Amy's aid and got her cleaned up, but in the process neglected to fill their tank.

The ride was mostly quiet, everyone was doing their own thing. Stacie filed her nails, Lilly did calculus, some girls slept, and others had their ipods on. Chloe was the one to break the silence. She hadn't realized i, but she had begun singing party in the usa out loud. Cynthia rose jumped in, followed by Amy, then Stacie and Lilly and the rest. beca was the only one not singing, and the girls weren't having it. She looked back for a moment to see all the girls getting gradually closer and singing straight to her.

Just before the break they stopped and looked straight to Beca. It took her a second to realize that the girls wanted her to start up the chorus. Stacie hovered over her, nail file still in hand. Beca looked over at Chloe and Aubrey. Aubrey stared intensely at her, as if saying - if you don't join in right now i swear i will devour your soul. but no pressure. go ahead and sing." Chloe was a little more encouraging. She nodded at beca, giving an ever so slight pout.

That was all it took for her to join in. As they wrapped up their song, the bus began to stutter and slow, until it finally stopped. They were miles from semi's and completely out of gas. Luckily for them, Amy had bumpers number. Why she had it, she wouldn't quite answer.

Surprisingly, Bumper was actually very kind about the situation. While on the phone, he didn't make a single rude comment, He may have been a real jerk sometimes, but the bellas had to give him credit. He wasn't going to leave them stranded, and for that they were grateful.

There was some taunting and jabbing between the groups on the bus, but this time there was a slightly different dynamic. Instead of pure spite, there was some playful humor behind the remarks.

The two groups even warmed up together.

"You can suck my ballllsssss" the trebles would chime.

"You can lick my assssssssss" was the bellas lady like response.

It was weird, but it was good.

Up in the front of the bus, everyone's favorite quiet Asian was developing a bit of a crush on the trebles beatboxing genius.

"My names Lilly."

"Donald, But you can call me Kevin g."

" I met a Kevin g once. he was a male stripper."

Donald swerved a little on the rode. "oh. thats interesting...i take it you haven't seen mean girls?"

" i set it on fire once."

Donald laughed. "well, you are an interesting one now aren't you." He went back to beatboxing, and Lilly discovered that she had a new hobby to take up.

friendships, loves, trust, everything was building building building. But just as things build up, they all must fall.

She just wanted to help. The audience was falling asleep and there was no way they were going to move on with the way they were performing. She knew bulletproof would sound good, so she went ahead and added it in.

She felt good about it, the audience liked it. they were leaving the stage and she was in high spirits, but it all stopped.

"News flash, this isn't the Beca show." Aubrey attacked her almost immediately.

But beca already knew that. She wasn't trying to steal the spotlight, she was just trying to help them. The group. Her friends. or so she thought.

"Why don't you ask the rest of the group about how they felt about that little stunt back there."

Beca looked to the only person she thought she could. Chloe had always stood up for her before, she was sure to do it again.

But rescue never came. Chloe wouldn't even look her in the eyes. _so much for best friends._

She turned to Amy, who seemed to be trying to stay in the middle of the argument. No one was coming to help Beca.

The pain kept coming. "See, i told you she wasn't a bella."

"Aubrey don't..." Chloe finally spoke up, but Beca didn't care. The damage was done. Chloe wasn't there when Beca needed her. Her "best friend" had done nothing to help her, and this crushed her. These girls were supposed to be her friends, but clearly She was wrong.

Matters only got worse when it was Jesse to the rescue. She flipped out at him because it was the only thing she had left to do. She'd opened up, and it had backfired, just like she knew it would. She didn't need anyones help. She didn't need anyone.

"If this is what i get for trying..."

With that, she was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bellas lost, and with one night the season was over. The girls all went their separate ways. Chloe and Aubry never talked, and none of the rest of the girls kept in contact. they hated it, but the season had ended so badly that no one wanted to remember it.

spring break came around, and everyone went home to their families. Stacie unlocked the door to her home and was quickly assaulted by eager waiting family.

She scooped her younger sister Emily up and kissed her cheek.

"Stay Stay! Stay Stay!"

"Hello emily. I missed you."

"you home!"

She entered the living room to find her dad waiting for her, a small present in his hands.

"Hi honey." He smiled warmly.

"Hi daddy. What cha' got there?" She put her sister down and walked over to her dad. Emily ran over to her doll house and began playing princess.

"Just a little something for you. but you have to wait until Dan's back to open it."

"Where'd dad go?"

He gestured over to Emily. "training diaper crisis."

'we were out?"

"yup."

Stacie laughed. "Did you miss me?"

He took no time putting the present down and wrapping his daughter in a tight hug. "So much honey."

In mid hug they heard the front door open. "SHE'S HERE SHES HERE!" A blonde haired man ran into the room and joined the duo in a tight group hug.

"I'm so happy to see you hun! How's Barden? Everything going well? Do you have a boyfriend yet Or a girlfriend? Cuz you know this family. we accept all types of love here."

"i know you two missed me, but i'm getting smothered in here..."

The men released their daughter and handed her the present. Stacie unwrapped it slowly, wondering what it could be. The box was small, so it could have been jewelry, but she wasn't sure. Once the wrapping was off, she lifted the cover slowly. her dads watched on, hoping that she'd like it.

Inside the box was a single key. She took it out of the box and cocked her head to the side.

"so, what exactly is this a key to? it better not be a chastity belt or im outta here."

The key in fact was not to a chastity belt, but a brand new porche. After the gifts and general hellos were exchanged, both parents noticed something was a little off with Stacie. It took some prodding, but she finally told them.

"Everything was going so well with the bellas. We were all becoming such a close group. Even Aubrey was letting loose." She smiled a bit at that."but it just went to shit. The audience wasn't listening to us and Beca jumped in and improved the set, but Aubrey was so mad and none of us said anything to help her. I know bree is stressed but i think she went too hard on Beca. The poor girl didn't mean to mess us up, she just was trying to help, and it did! and none of us stood up for her. i know we didn't want to take sides, but we shouldn't have done nothing. but it doesn't matter anymore. we lost and none of us are talking anymore."

dan took his daughters hands in his own. "It's never too late to fix it. You guys can still be friends."

He got up and let stacie think about the situation for a bit.

She opened her phone.

**1 new message to Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale, Fat Amy, silent ninja, Denise, Ashley, jessica, DJ Shortstack, Cynthia Rose**

**- happy spring break guys. i miss you.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacie wasn't the only one trying to reconcile that break. Chloe sent message after message to beca.

**beca, im so sorry. **

**I can't even express how truly sorry i am beca.**

**i should have been there for you.**

**everything you said was right. i don't have a say in the group. **

**im sorry.**

**please talk to me beca.**

**i miss you**

**i'm worried about you becs, please, please just say something to me. anything**

**I never meant to hurt you. i should have been there for you when you needed me.**

**this will be my last text. i'll say what i have to say, and if you don't want to see me again, don't respond, and i'll leave you alone. beca, i know i've said this already, but i am truly sorry. You opened yourself up to us, to me, and i know how much that took for you. You opened yourself up and all we did was treat you like shit. i'm so terribly sorry beca. You are my best friend, and i'd give anything to salvage our relationship. in case this is it, just know that the time since i met you has been some of the best times of my life, and i will never forget you. Thank you for being my friend.**

A response was never sent.

Chloe moved out of her and Aubrey's apartment. It was surreal, knowing that they wouldn't be spending break together. They might not ever spend time together again. The season was over, and it was time to move on. Chloe decided to have her nodes removed. She prayed to God that she'd be able to at least sing a little, but she knew it probably wouldn't be. The doctor did inform her that she could still sing, but she'd never get above a g sharp. It was crushing news, but it had to be done. She couldn't struggle with the pain anymore, or the painful memories.

XXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

School resumed again, and with new semesters came second chances. A group got disqualified from Finals, and the Bellas were moving into their place. Aubrey made sure the girls knew, and none were hesitant to return. Amy booked the first plane out of Australia to fly back. there was some protest from her loyal band of followers, but the bellas came first. Lilly and Donald were at an underground beatboxing club when the news came. She opened her mouth and screamed, but no sound came out.

"What's going on daddy's little firestarter?"

Lilly flashed Donald the message. "The bellas are moving on to finals. and we are gunna kick your sorry asses."

Cynthia rose was in the middle of a poker game. She was all in. In fact, they all were. The onyl one left was Beca. She was sitting in bed, crying over the breakfast club when it came. She had finally let herself watch the movie and She had to admit, Jesse had a point. Maybe not all movies were bad. She was in mid thought when her phone vibrated. It was a message from one of the only numbers she hadn't deleted.

**Chloe Beale - i know i said i'd leave you be, but the bellas are back in finals. Aubrey's called practice, 3 o clock in the gym. We really want you there.**

The girls quickly assembled back at the gym where aubrey had said to meet. All but beca that is. She was taking a visit to jesse. She thought he would be thrilled to see her, to hear that she'd watched the breakfast club and that she really wanted to make things right, but he wasn't.

"You push away anyone who could possibly care about you."

As much as that hurt, it was true. She pushed away him, She'd pushed away Chloe, and she'd pushed away her own family. She needed to make things right. She paid her father a visit, and told him the situation. She needed guidance. After a long discussion with him, she knew what she had to do.

Meanwhile back at the gym things were out of control. Tensions were high. The girls were completely out of it. When they brought up Beca, Aubrey took things personally. She felt as though they thought that all their problems were her fault. Chloe finally found her voice and challenged Aubrey but that only made things worse. Soon there was an all out physical fight that left Lilly covered in puke, Stacie frantically blowing the rape whistle, bellas cowering in the stands, and Fat Amy desperately trying to stop Chloe and Aubrey from literally tearing eachother apart.

Beca walked in on the scene, shocked and appalled by what she was seeing. She was greeted by a mixture of angry and horrified stares, Chloe's being the worst. Beca apologized to the best of her ability, and asked if she could rejoin, but there was no response. She took her cue and began to leave.

"beca wait."

beca turned to face Aubrey, who still had some puke on her.

"Look, i know i've been hard on you. i know that i have been hard on all of you." the girls nodded in agreement. Chloe crossed her arms and waited for whatever bullshit excuse aubrey would come up with. the two still hadn't spoken since semis.

"but i am my fathers daughter. and he always said, if at first you don't succeed, pack you bags." The blonde captain began tearing up and sat down in the bleachers.

_always said...always...said..._Chloe knew with that one sentence why Aubrey had been so closed up lately. Her dad didn't make it, and she never got to prove herself to him. the two shared a quick glance of forgiveness.

beca suggested that they all share something about themselves. they sat down in a circle, and Amy and Chloe took to comforting and cleaning Aubrey. Stacie admitted to having a lot of sex, and about how she wanted to be a forensic analyst. Cynthia Rose confessed to a gambling problem, and that she was gay.

'whooooopp there it issss" Amy chimed, happy her suspicions had been confirmed. She also confessed to her real name being Fat Patricia.

Chloe told the girls about her odes, and Beca admitted that for the first time she had some real friends, and she really liked it. Aubrey took a deep breathe as she realized what needed to be done. the past was the past, and it was time for a new future. The pitch pip was Becas,

She threw it to the alt girl, who dropped it and it skidded into the puke. It was a unanimous decision that they should finish practice somewhere else. they chose the pool. Beca stood facing the girls, who moved into singing formation. She delegated the song choice to Aubrey.

_she's going to pick chloe to sing the lead.._A smile crept on to her to play matchmaker. _cheers to new romances. s_he thought

"Bruno Mars, Just the way you are"

Beca started them off with the tune, and the other girls quickly chimed in, filling in the bass, drum, and other background parts. Beca nodded to Chloe and she began to sing. She stared intently at beca the whole time, pouring her heart and soul into the lyrics. Beca stared back and began to chime in with just a dream. the other girls picked right up on the mix and before they knew it, they'd produced a true work of art. Aubrey glanced between beca and Chloe quickly. There was a connection between them, that much was plain as day. It was like a serenade between them.

They smiled to one another.

"Hands in." The girls all put their hands in, and counted together.

"1...2...AHHHHH"

The girls were still buzzing about their phenomenal pool performance as they made their way back to Aubrey and Chloe's place. They really were a talented group and cared very deeply for eachother. The aggression was done and over with, and it was time to get back to being a family. Beca fell behind, her thoughts consumed with their music. this was exactly the kind of feel they needed. it was natural and real. There were some other first times too. Lilly spoke at an audible level for the first time and revealed her new found talent. She could beatbox. On top of that, Chloe could now hit the base notes. Most of the bellas were focusing on their future performances, but a few were thinking about their last one.

One of them fell in line with Beca,

"Hey gurl, you gotta keep up. the rest of us are already half way to Aubrey's."

Beca smiled at the girl next to her.

"Sorry Cynthia, i was just thinking."

Cynthia smiled knowingly. "About the pool performance by any chance?"

Beca nodded as they continued walking. "Yah. Everything just felt so right ya know. We all listened and blended, and i don't know..." She looked over unsurely at Cynthia, "and this is going to sound really dumb but, it was like there was magic in the air."

Cynthia looked forward and smiled. "Yah, there was certainly love in the air." She winked over at Beca, but she didn't notice. She continued, "It's good to have you back Beca. It wasn't the same without you."

Beca widened her eyes, "yah i could tell by the puke puddle and the total cat fight goin on. also, i'm pretty sure i saw Denise praying for her life in the corner."

Cynthia let out a hearty laugh. "ya got that right. ya know, tonight was the most alive i've seen you since the bus to ICCAS."

"Yah. it's good to be back." Beca looked at the ground and pursed her lips, sighing slightly.

"You seem troubled. everything ok?" Cynthia asked, genuinely concerned.

Beca looked over at Cynthia. She had a problem, and she needed to talk about it. Damn how she hated that feeling. Usually she'd stuff it down, but lately she realized that might not be the best option. "I just...im not sure about something..ya know?"

Cynthia shook her head. "No."

Beca laughed slightly. "i mean, i really kinda messed some stuff up, and i don't know i guess i want to address some feelings, but i don't want to because i'm afraid they'll be all wrong and..." She looked at Cynthia rose, who had a blank expression on her face. "I'm not making any sense am i?"

"Actually," Cynthia smiled, "You are. I know where your coming from bec. When the time comes, just remember my advice"

"And whats that?"

"Throw caution to the wind."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPP XPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Beca spent the next few days trying to develop their mashup for finals. The bellas had brainstorms that lasted for hours, where they would put out ideas and test out combinations. It ws going quite well, but something was still missing from their mix.

She still hadn't made up with Jesse. She'd tried, but he hadn't accepted it. She thought back over their entire friendship. _what would really speak to him? what would mean the most?_

She opened up her laptop to see the main menu of the Breakfast club. She'd watched it again since her failed attempt to reconcile with Jesse.

_That's it! _She knew what she had to do. Beca opened up the bellas mix and began reworking it with "Dont you forget about me." She knew that once Jesse heard this he'd understand. All she wanted was her friend back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls beamed proudly out into the crowd. They had done it! Everyone had loved them and were now giving them a full standing ovation. the trebles and Jesse were all standing, hooting and hollering in support. The girls all took to hugging and cheering. Even Aubrey and Beca decided to hug. Time felt as though it was stopping as Chloe made her way over to Beca. this was it. tonight was the night she was going to tell Beca everything.

Beca spotted her and pulled her into a tight hug. they held the hug for a minute before leaning back to look at eachother, arms still holding eachothers bodies.

"tonight is perfect. Thank you for everything Beca."

Beca smiled brightly at Chloe. "It wasn't just me. You all did just as much as i did."

Chloe shook her head slightly, "Beca, you inspired all of us, - "

"and you inspired me." They stared deeply into eachothers eyes. Chloe's heart raced. To her right now, there was no one else. It was only her and Beca. Everything felt so right, she had to restrain herself from leaning in and kissing her.

Beca smirked slightly. "You said tonight was perfect, but there's just one more thing i have to do."

_throw caution to the wind_

_**heheheeh what happens next? what's beca going to do? only time shall tell :)**_


	11. Chapter 9

ch 9 -

**Sometimes i go back and read my cliffhanger and go...damn im evil. anyway...the crazy train ride has just begun. (laughs evily some more)**

www. youtube watch? v=ZWir 6wUk Pt w

and if that doesnt work the song is love is blindness from great gatsby

listen and read my dears. start after he counts off. take your time reading haha. hopefully it times out well for you. just get rid of the spaces in the link

XXXXXXXXXXXX P XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXP PXPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPX

Time had ground to a screeching halt. The announcers voices filled the auditorium, praising the girls on a mind blowing performance. The cheers from the crowd were so loud they made you feel dizzy.

or maybe it was what was what you saw that made you feel so dizzy.

Cynthia rose went to meet the gaze of her Co - captain, but it was focused elsewhere. The once vibrant blue eyes were now dark. She followed their gaze off the stage. She saw where they were looking.

the audience.

Where Beca stood.

Kissing Jesse.

Cynthias eyes widened. _thats not what i meant...this wasn't supposed to happen_

by the time she looks back, Chloe is gone, all thats left is the backstage door, swinging back and forth.

No one else notices.

She runs. She runs and she doesn't know where. She runs and runs until her legs simply can't carry her anymore. She's well out of the building by now. the streetlights beat down as the traffic rushes by. She can't hear, she can't see, she can't breathe. She can only feel. She can feel her heart shatter. she can feel the pain coursing through her veins. She can feel herself getting lighter and lighter as she looses control. She can still picture the sight. her love, her one and only true love kissing someone else. not kissing her. The ultimate tragedy of unrequited love. they choose the wrong person. They don't choose you. The truth is, they never really loved you.

She screams into the night. Over and over as the tears stream down her face. People stare but she doesn't care. It's a temper tantrum and she knows it, but there's nothing else for her to do. She screams and cries and shakes so hard she throws up. Then She starts running again, but she can't tell where. Her eyes burn from the night air. Her mascara runs down into her mouth, but she doesn't stop it. She's nearly hit by a car and she wishes she was. It honks wildly but she barely hears it.

She stands and begs for it to hit her. She looks to the sky and cries out. "JUST STOP TAUNTING ME. YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR YEARS. JUST TAKE ME ALREADY." The skies open up and thunder echoes through the air. Maybe its a sign. Maybe its just mocking her. but she doesn't care. The car still honks, but she doesn't move. Instead she collapses once more. Another flash, another grumble. She can't tell the difference between tears and rain, between the color of the pavement and her aura. The car drives around her through a puddle, splashing water on her. She doesn't notice.

She rips of the bellas scarf from around her waist and clutches it tightly as she begins to run again. She wants to throw something but she can't let it go. The rain seeps through her clothes as lightening shoots across the sky. "HIT ME GODDAMIT!" It doesn't. It surrounds her, but never touches her. She just runs.

She ends up on a bridge. She leans on the edge, looking down to the water blow her. It's dark. So dark.

She places her hands on the edge and slowly lifts herself up. She looks out over the water. The Hines center is across from her, taunting her, teasing her. Begging her to jump.

and then...shes weightless.


	12. Chapter 10

ch 10 - all you need is ...amy?

**katherine...you are my favorite person lol. and this is going to hopefully be the last sad chap for a while. after this things should lighten up. unless i get devious agian... **

_blood, blood everywhere...so much...on the knife, in the sink, on her..._

Aubrey pushes away that memory as she runs out into the night. She had been celebrating on stage with the rest of them until Cynthia Rose had approached her. She saw Beca and Jesse, still kissing and hugging in the audience and the lack of a certain redhead and knew. She wouldn't let it happen again.

So she tore through the night. She didn't have the faintest idea where to look, but the pained screams that tore through the air were enough of a clue.

She followed them halfway across town. A storm hit and was so loud it almost drowned them out, but Aubrey kept going. She had to.

But then they stopped just as abruptly as they had come. She continued to run in the direction they had been until she reached a bridge. She stopped for a moment to catch her breathe, and she saw someone get up on the ledge.

It was so dark she couldn't tell who it was, but a flash of lightening illuminated the scene. A bellas scarf. the figure began to lean forward.

_NO!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx pp xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpp xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was falling, plummeting down out of this world. It was strange, the sensation of waiting for the water to hit. Its like the climax of a movie, you know it's coming, but you still can't really prepare for it. But then it hits, and it hits hard.

Maybe harder than it should. Drowning is strange. If you keep your eyes closed then you can't feel the water. and you hear voices, familiar voices, and you feel peaceful.

"OPEN YOUR EYES. C'MON CHLOE. WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

you don't want to open your eyes, but you do.

and it's not what you expect.

You aren't sinking in the dark water. You aren't in a white room or a dark tunnel with a light at the end. There is no God or Gods waiting, no pearly gates...

There's just you, lying on the pavement of the bridge you just tried to jump off, and your best friend holding you, begging you to open yor eyes, and pleading for you to stay with her.

She hugs you tightly and shakes with sobs.

"I'm sorry." Is all you say. You expect her to yell. You expect her to yell at you for putting her through this again. She doesn't. She only hugs you tighter.

The two hugged for another few minutes before they broke apart and sat against the wall of the bridge.

Aubrey looked over at Chloe. "i know you don't want to talk about this, but i have to ask. Is it happening again?"

"No." Chloe looks forward, unmoving. Her voice is so dead it doesn't even sound human anymore. "This was the first time in a while i've done anything like this."

Aubrey lets out a deep breathe. She's trying so hard not to say the wrong thing. Chloe continues.

"I don't know what happened bree. I've been doing good lately, but it's just that every time i start to get better and things start going well, something happens that just blows it all up in my face. I can't take it anymore bree. I can't keep building myself up just to get knocked down again, over and over. I just want it to be over."

Aubrey wrapped Chloe in her arms and held her tightly.

"I hate myself for putting you through this."

Aubrey hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "You aren't putting me through anything. I am choosing to get into this because i care."

"We have to go back." This was the last thing Chloe wanted to do, but she knew they'd have to. "What are we going to tell the girls?"

Aubrey pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "we can just say we got lost and fell in a puddle. I don't know but who cares. Lets go." She stood up and looked down at Chloe, who remained seated.

"C'mon. up up up." She motioned with her hands for Chloe to hurry up.

the redhead smiled and wiped her face.

"Damn puddles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPP XPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPP

Beca couldn't help but reflect on how overrated kissing was. there wasn't fireworks. In fact there wasn't much of anything except two peoples lips touching. _shoulda known kissing wasn't really that great._

they finally stopped and Jesse was grinning like a madman

"I knew i'd get you to come around. "He beamed even wider.

beca rolled her eyes. "Yah well. Its the end of the movie so might as well insert the cliche ending here."

"Well then.. If thats all it was." Jesse mocked.

beca pushed him gently. 'Shut it," She looked over and saw the rest of the girls moving into their seats to watch the last three performances. She started to leave to go join them, but Jesse reached out and stopped her. "Stay with me." he pleaded.

She brushed him off slightly. "I can't. I have to be with the girls." He nodded and she moved over to the bellas. She sat next to Cynthia Rose and looked at the girls.

"Hey, " she whispered, "Where are Chloe and Aubrey?"

Cynthia knew it was probably better not to tell the truth, so she simply shrugged. 'Beats me girl."

Beca furrowed her brow and leaned over to ask Stacie if she knew.

"Hey stace, do you - "

Amy's expression changed from one of happiness to one of shock. "What the hell happened?" She asked, staring behind Beca.

Beca turned around to see Aubrey and Chloe slinking into the row in front of them. They were both soaking wet, makeup stil smudged in some places. "fell in a puddle. don't worry." Aubrey said as she scooted down the row. Beca watched them carefully. Something was up. Aubrey's smile was fake and Chloe, well she wasn't even smiling. She also couldn't help but notice that the two had seated themselves as far away from her as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In celebration of the big wins, barden's two biggest a capella groups decided to throw a party. The Bellas had won the champion title, and the trebles had been runner up. Everyone had gone home to change and freshen up for the party before back over for what was sure to be a very long night.

Benji had already picked out his outfit for the night. the top layer was a button up and loose jeans, and underneath it was a Flash costume. He tried to convince Jesse to go as Green lantern or superman, but Jesse wasn't in on it.

When the two arrived, jesse immediately went on the hunt for beca, leaving Benji alone. He wandered for a bit, unsure of who to talk to.

"Hey, Benji Right?"

He turned around to see Stacie smiling at him.

"oh hey, yah. Your uhh Stacie?"

"Yup the one and only!"

"Congrads on your big win tonight. You guys were fantastic."

Stacie snagged two drinks out of a passerby's hands and handed one to him. "Thanks. I didn't know you could sing so well. It almost blew me away as much as your magic tricks."

Benji blushed a little. He wanted to whip out another trick but he couldn't with his Flash costume on.

Stacie looked at him and furrowed her brow slightly. 'Ya know," She approached him. "Flannels look better unbuttoned." She began to open his shirt when she noticed the costume underneath.

"is that a Flash costume?"

"uhh yah," benji began re-buttoning. "I'm not really this lame though i swear. I'm not a total nerd."

Stacie simply smiled and slowly unbuttoned her flannel to reveal a Supergirl costume underneath. Benji couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile, Amy was getting the party started with body shots and karaoke. Aubrey attached herself at the hip to Chloe, and neither were drinking.

Beca had arrived fashionably late of course, in hopes of not drawing too much attention to herself. Amy made sure to shatter that hope by announcing her arrival over the speaker systems. Jesse was at her side in a heartbeat, throwing his arm around her shoulder and leading her into the party.

"You missed a lot Becaw. remind me to never let you be late again."

He began dancing horrendously to Amy singing Brittany Spears If You seek amy. the boy had no rythem, and no shame. Beca laughed at him.

"Ok there hot shot. You're gunna set the floor on fire with those moves."

Jesse smirked up at her and kept dancing. "i'll take that as a compliment."

Hours went by and Beca was having a good time, laughing with jesse and everyone and watching Amy do ridiculous things, like streak for one. She sat down for a moment to catch her breathe after laughing so hard when Titanium began to play. She immediately thought about Chloe, and then realized that she hadn't really seen Chloe at all.'

She searched throughout the room until she found her and Aubrey, sitting quietly at a table in the back. Beca knew this wasn't like them at all. They should have been up dancing and socializing and getting so drunk that other bellas had to take them home. They weren't. They were just sitting quietly in the back, unnoticed. Chloe began to get up and whispered something to Aubrey. it looked like Aubrey was trying to keep her sitting, but Chloe seemed to convince her to let her go.

Beca walked quickly over to Aubrey. Something was wrong and she intended on finding out what.

"Hey Beca. Hows the party?" Aubrey asked kindly.

"What's going on?"

Aubrey's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?'

Beca rolled her eyes and moved closer. "You know exactly what i mean. Something is up and i want to know what."

Aubrey sighed and folded her hands on the table. "It's really not any of your concern." She said calmly.

"No it is." She raised her voice. "Something has my best friend and her demon of a best friend depressed and sitting in a corner when they should be up having a good time. I want to know what."

Aubrey smacked her lips and rose sharply from the table. "I think we should move this discussion outside." She turned and abruptly made her way outside to the balcony. Beca followed.

"Firstly, " She began. "I don't appreciate you calling me a demon. I thought we were on better terms than that." Beca opened her mouth to interrupt but Aubrey demanded she finish. "Secondly, there's nothing going on that YOU need to know about. She'll be fine. Now go back inside."

Beca let out an angry laugh. "ya know what Aubrey? i'm sick of your shit. You act so fucking high and righteous like you really care or that you have everything in control. You don't really care about Chloe. You treat her like shit and walk all over don't care about if she's really hurting. You just have to make sure she's there to be your fucking carpet."

There was a moment of tense silence before Aubrey lifted a shaking hand at her. "How. Dare. you." Each word dripped with anger. "HOW. Fucking. Dare you say that i don't care about Chloe. You don't have the faintest fucking idea about us or our relationship."

"Well why don't you enlighten me?"

Aubrey crossed her arms. "It's really not my place to be telling you this, but since your so thick headed i think its best for me to tell you before you do something stupid." She motioned sternly for Beca to take a seat.

Beca sat back angrily. "Nothing you say is going to convince me of anything other than you being a total bitch. I've been there for her when you weren't."

Aubrey had had enough of this. "REALLY?" She yelled so loud Beca jumped. "Were you there for her when she showed up at your door after being beaten up? Were you there for her when she starting cutting because everyone around her was telling her she was a dumb slut? or that she should just kill herself? Were you there for her when she decided that because that's what people thought of her that that was what she should do? Were you the one to pull her out of bed and force her to clean herself up? Were you the one who kept her from dropping out of school? The one who stopped her from sleeping with just about everyone because she hated herself so fucking much? Were you the one who knew something was wrong one day, so you went over to her house only to find the bathroom door locked? And when you finally broke through found her lying in a pool of her own blood almost dead because she decided to kill herself? Did you fucking hold her and beg her to stay with you because she was your best friend and you couldn't loose her? Were you the one cleaning her blood off the floor and her? No. You weren't. So shut the hell up and stop acting like you know something."

She burst into tears. Beca just sat, mouth open. Words couldn't express how much a jerk she felt like at that moment.

"Aubrey, i..i'm so sorry. I had no idea...i..."

Aubrey looked up and wiped her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry i snapped at you. it's just that it really bugged me that you thought i didn't care, because i care more than anyone else."

Beca looked at Aubrey. She was obviously deeply bothered by the whole situation. "You are a really good friend Aubrey. And im really sorry that things have been so messed up between us."

"me to."

"I know that something else happened today. I'd like to know about it, but if you don't want to tell i understand."

Aubrey studied Beca's expression closely. After deciding that Beca truly did care she answered. "You see that bridge over there?" She pointed to the bridge across from them. beca nodded.

"She tried to jump off of it."

Beca couldn't understand. "but seemed so happy lately. I mean, we did a great job performing and..why did she do it?"

Aubrey knew it was best to lie. "I don't know."

The two sat quietly for a moment looking out over the bridge, until they heard the glass door to the balcony open. They turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway looking between the two.

"Hi Chlo." beca said softly, smiling gently.

Chloe shifted her gaze to Aubrey. _what did you tell her?_

Aubrey got up and hugged Chloe, whispering, "Just sit with her. I'll be inside."

Chloe walked slowly over to the edge of the balcony and stared in the direction of the bridge. "It's nice to see you two socializing. What were you talking about?"

Beca moved up next to Chloe. "She wasn't going to tell me anything, but i said that she didnt care about you and it all just tumbled out."

Chloe closed her eyes. _i guess this means she knows everything. _"I'm sorry, i didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you myself. I'm sorry everything happened like this, and i'm just glad your happy but -"

Beca turned Chloe to face her. "Chlo this isn't about me. Who cares if i'm happy." She took Chloe's hands in hers. "I don't know why you tried to jump tonight, but i do know that i care about you. I want you to be happy. now that i know what you're going through, i need you to promise me something."

Chloe nodded. She was shocked by how intense Beca was getting.

"Promise me that you won't do it again. Promise me that anytime you feel sad or angry or that you want to do something like this, that you will come find me or Aubrey. Please promise me that."

Chloe gripped beca's hands tighter. "I promise."

Beca pulled Chloe into a tight hug and buried her face in her neck. Chloe could feel Beca's wet tears on her neck. they stayed close for a minute until Beca pulled back to wipe her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional. i just, really care about you."

Chloe smiled at her. She might not get to have Beca romantically, but she definitely would have her as a friend. And maybe, just maybe that was enough. _i guess in the end, all you need is -_

"BEWARE THE FAT NAPPER!"

Beca and Chloe looked down to see Amy running, barely clad, holding an entire keg of beer. As if that wasn't strange enough, Flash And super girl were chasing her down.

"That's not something you see everyday." Beca shook her head and looked at Chloe. "Maybe we should just go back inside."

"Yah i think thats for the better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPP X


	13. Chapter 11

ch 11

Summer craziness

**My intentions for the story are as always a secret...so no hints...and remember...fanfiction isn't lame. it's a way of life that comes with shipping. so go ahead and push the boundaries. break the mold. write your little heart out.. most importantly...be you. ….im lame….And now back to the regularly scheduled program**

The last few weeks of school flew by for everyone involved. Graduation was fast coming, and the bellas were going to be sure to be there to support their graduating members. They sat as close to the front as they could and cheered loudly when Chloe and Aubrey's names were called. Amy brought an air siren, and wasn't shy about using it. The dean shushed her from stage, but she kept setting it off.

The girls had been bugging their captains about a graduation party for weeks. They all wanted to know when and where it was so they could get their party on, but both captains had been tight lipped about it. After the ceremony the girls met up and exchanged hugs and congratulations, and Aubrey decided to spring the news.

"So I know you've all been inquiring about graduation parties for us, and now you get to find out what we're doing."

Stacie bounced up and down in excitement and Amy began spouting off questions.

"Is it going to be a themed party? Like bar mitzvah themed? Or what about Amy on the barbie!" She smiled widely and threw out wild jazz hands.

"Do you need a stripper? Cuz I can strip for you. I'll do it for free too." Stacie chimed.

Cynthia raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Now that's a good idea Aubrey. You should take that up."

Aubrey forced a closed smile and shook her head. "no…no that's perfectly ok." She regained her composure and continued. "but…." She nudged Chloe to finish the sentence.

"We….are taking a bellas vacation! Three weeks, on a beach house in Canada. It's in a lightly populated area, so we can have the whole beach mostly to ourselves."

The bellas exchanged excited sentiments with one another and Aubrey continued.

"It's a 45 minute drive from town, but there are some good night clubs up there for us to check out!"

"We have some flexibility as to when we can go, but I'm thinking we should go as soon as possible. We plan to leave in two weeks. So hurry up and take off work!"

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged excited glances as the women around them cheered and squealed with joy. Beca even had cracked a smile. The prospect of having friends was really starting to appeal to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PPX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPP XP

"Hey becaw!" Jesse greeted his girlfriend. "That was one long ceremony!"

"I guess yah," she shrugged. Jesse could sense the sadness in Beca's voice.

"You're really going to miss them huh?" He pulled her in for a hug. She patted him lightly on the back. Physical contact was still far out of her comfort zone.

"So then," he began leading her to his car. "Lunch date?"

"Sure."

The two made their way to Panera. She thought it was overpriced, but the bella's had dragged her there before and she actually liked the food.

They sat down near the window with their meals.

"So Golden girl, ya got any plans for the summer?"

"Are you calling me old?" Beca teased.

Jesse took a bite of his Caesar salad. "no no of course not." He squinted and leaned in across the table. Raising a finger he pointed to the skin under Beca's eyes. "Is that a wrinkle?"

Beca opened her mouth in protest and threw some of her bread at him. He laughed and retreated to his seat. "Really though, do you have any good plans for summer vaca?"

She shrugged and stirred her drink with her straw. "The girls are planning this bellas vacation. Aubrey and Chloe have a beach house and invited us all up for three weeks."

Jesse widened his eyes in excitement for her. "That's awesome! You gunna go?"

Beca exhaled loudly and took another bite of her sandwich. "I don't know."

Jesse nearly threw his fork down. "Come on Becaw! Why not?"

"I don't really do beaches. Or social gatherings."

"Well, you should think about it. But you can always spend it with me. Besides, my family really wants to meet you."

"You told them?" Beca said, a little too loudly.

Jesse was slightly taken aback, "well, yah. I mean this is a pretty big thing. Didn't you tell your parents?"

"No." She said bluntly. She hadn't even considered sharing the news with her parents.

"oh….."

Beca felt a pang of regret at her words as she watched Jesse look dejectedly down at his meal. "So I never did tell you," she began. "I saw the weirdest thing at the ICCA after party."

"Oh yah? What was that? Bumper naked pole dancing?"

The image flashed quickly through beca's mind, causing her to shudder. "I said weird, not disturbing." She looked inquisitively at him, "Why, did he?"

"No! Thank god. I don't think I'd be able to sleep again if he had. The nightmares would be incorrigible."

"Well, I didn't see that either, but I did see Flash and Supergirl chasing after Amy."

Jesse compressed his features as he wracked his brain for any memory of the event. He snapped his fingers when he remembered seeing Amy. "I remember Amy stole what she thought was the last keg of beer and took off half her clothes before running out into the night."

"Yup. Same Amy. I was out on the balcony with Chloe and suddenly Amy came tearing down across the street below u. Next thing I knew there were two superheroes following her."

"And you said one of them was dressed as Flash right?"

"yah. You know who it was?"

Jesse face palmed. "Well, I'm glad Benji found a use for that costume."

"That was Benji? Huh. Not surprised I guess. But I figured he'd be more of a batman guy."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "He tried getting me to go as batman. But anyway, who's supergirl?"

"Well, Stacie was missing for a good part of the night."

Jesse folded his arms over his chest. "hm…..and her and Benji seemed to hit it off back at the activities fair."

The two locked eyes.

"You don't think that…."

Beca cocked her head to the side as they held the gaze for a moment.

"Nahhhhhhh!"

There was a moment of silence between the two as they hungrily consumed their lunches. Jesse was the first to break it.

"So where is this vacation anyway?"

"Canada."

Jesse slapped his hand down on the table, causing Beca to jump back in surprise.

"CANADA! Beca you have to go! The trebles were planning a vacation in Bumpers house in Canada, but I wasn't gunna go so I could spend time with you, but since you're going….we can be together!"

Jesse rambled out the dates of the treble trip and quickly began going on about all the things that they could do together while on vacation.

Beca hated to be the bearer of bad news, but someone had to do it. "Hey man, With those dates, the vacations only interlap with our last week and your first, and we are like…..two hours away from each other. And besides, I'm not going."

"You're positive that you aren't going on this vaca?"

Beca sighed. She thought about how she would spend her summer if she didn't go. While the vacation seemed much more fun, she couldn't bring herself to agree. The girls would be okay without her.

"Yah. I'll pass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PPX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca piled her belongings into the back of her dad's car. He had called and arranged for her to stay at his house. He really wanted to reestablish their bond. He had however, forgotten to mention that Sheila would be there. And by forgotten, we mean simply chosen not to. He knew that she would never have agreed to the arrangement is she had known that the "step monster" would be there as well.

When they had been driving peacefully for a half hour he dropped the news. It was received just as well as he thought it would have been. Beca nearly tore his head off. She could have gotten used to the idea of her father having a new wife if she wasn't a total bitch.

Sheila was always trying to reform Beca. She thought that she was just a rebellious teenager wasting her talents. Her ideal girl was one who wore conservative clothes, studied hard, and fit the perfect mold. She couldn't wear excessive eyeliner, had to wear dresses or skirts, have no excessive earrings, and definitely not be a DJ.

Every time Beca interacted with her, it consisted of Sheila constantly, kindly, but constantly nagging her about changing her clothes or taking of her makeup or jewelry.

"You couldn't have mentioned this before could you?"

Her father sighed into the steering wheel. "I'm sorry Beca. Look, I just think that it's a good idea for you two to spend some time together."

"Yah time where she'll just nag about changing me."

"Honey, I already spoke to her about that and how much it bugs you. She promised she'd try to be more accepting."

Beca folded her arms and shuffled in her seat, exuding a disgruntled aura. "Whatever."

Sheila had greeted them at the door, kissing her husband on the cheek and smiling curtly at Beca. She received a nod in response. Beca quickly made her way to her room and unpacked her belongings. She remained there as long as she could, but was drawn out for an awkward dinner,

"So Rebecca, How's Barden?" Sheila began, trying to start a relationship.

"It's Beca," She said, without looking up from her meal.

"I'm sorry." She said softly "Beca, How was Barden this year?"

"Fine I guess." She fiddled with her fork,

Her father jumped in to save the dying conversation. "Sheila and I really enjoyed your Bella's performance."

"That's nice."

"So tell me, how you found yourself involved in that group."

Beca looked up and smirked to herself. _I bet I could really freak her out if I said that a girl pressured me in the shower to join… _She considered the possibilities for a moment before simply settling with an "I don't know." It was too early in her stay to start any trouble.

The rest of diner had gone by mostly silently. Afterwards, Beca made her way quickly to her room again and checked her phone. 3 new messages.

**Jesse Swanson – Hey Beca. What's up?**

**Jesse Swanson – U there? **

Beca sighed loudly and closed out of the messages. She considered just responding tomorrow, but he was her boyfriend. She was supposed to want to talk to him all the time,,,right?

**To Jesse Swanson**

**-yah**

She went back to her inbox to view the final message.

**Chloe Beale – hey :) so you never answered us about vaca this summer. Ya just kind of slinked off.**

Beca smiled slightly. She could picture the exact mannerisms and faces Chloe had probably made when typing the message out. She then was struck with a pang of guilt when she realized that she had yet to tell Chloe she wasn't going.

**TO Chloe Beale – yah sorry bout that, I don't think I'm going to go.**

She frowned and waited for the response. She hoped Chloe wouldn't be too upset, Her phone vibrated.

**Chloe Beale – oh. Ok.**

_Shit. _Beca knew that the lack of emotion meant Chloe was upset and angry with her.

**To Chloe Beale – I'm sorry Chlo, but we can hang out still other times**.

**Chloe Beale – its fine. And yah of course we can. : ) **

Beca was surprised with the lack of protest from Chloe. She was sure that the red head would have tried endlessly to convince her to go, but she had dropped it.

What Chloe lacked in persuasion, Aubrey made up. Beca was falling asleep when her phone began violently vibrating.

**Aubrey Posen – Beca Mitchell, you are unbelievable. If you honestly think that you are going to get out of this vacation you are out of your little alt girl mind. You, whether you care to admit it or not, are a Bella. And as a Bella, you are REQUIRED to go. Chloe may have dropped the subject with you, but I will not.**

Beca rolled her eyes and began typing. She knew Aubrey meant well, but she wasn't about to let the blonde persuade her to change her mind. That would mean losing the silent battle that raged between them.

**To Aubrey Posen – I appreciate you caring enough to try and get me to come. But I'm not.**

**Aubrey Posen – Believe me when I say Mitchell, this isn't over.**

"I'm sure it's not." Beca said out loud before shutting her phone off and drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXPP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPP XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time was flying by and the vacation was drawing ever nearer. The girls had all taken turns trying to persuade Beca to come, but each was fruitless. She had spent a fair deal of time with Jesse, drawing suspicion from her father. Whenever he'd ask her about them, she'd dodge his questions.

Jesse was a bit perturbed that she wasn't interested in meeting his family yet. She would eventually, but it was just too early in the relationship for that. She also took issue with how often he tried to kiss her. She didn't need the constant physical contact. But for as much as he could bug her, they had some really good times.

She would kick his ass in Call of Duty regularly, and the two made one awesome team for the Zombie levels. They'd spend entire days at theme parks, enjoying the rides and staying for the late-night fireworks. He would drag her to the movies and watch intently while she would predict the endings for him. She was right nearly every time.

It was the night before the bellas would be leaving, and Beca was spending the night at Jesse's. His family was away, and they had gone out to a late movie and his house was closer. Jesse had suggested it and Beca had been a bit hesitant at first, but he assured her that nothing over pg -13 would occur. They stayed up late and made ghetto nachos with pita chips and shredded cheese in the microwave. They weren't that great, but they didn't care. They spent more time bonding over HALO than actually eating.

For sleeping arrangements, Jesse offered to share his bed, but based off of the look on her face decided to offer the bed up just for her. She turned it down and made herself comfy on the couch. Jesse was really bummed out, but he refused to let it show. He kissed her goodnight and made his way to bed.

Beca lay awake clutching her phone on the couch. The bellas were leaving the next day. She shot them out a quick have fun message before drifting off into a deep sleep. The next morning, she was awoken by a very bubbly Jesse.

"Uh what time is it?" Beca sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes.

Jesse sat down next to her and handed her a coffee. "Well, it's 9 am, but my mom is coming home soon and I figured you wouldn't want to meet her, so I'm waking you up!"

Beca took the coffee and gulped about half of it down. "Thanks bro."

Jesse handed her some shades and brought her home. When they arrived Jesse practically was jumping out of his seat.

"Ok Beca, I'll see you later! Bye! Have Fun!"

Beca opened the door hesitantly and stepped out. "What are you so excited about. Am I really that much of a pain?"

"No no your great, just….in a good mood."

"Okay then, I'll see you.'

Jesse burned out of the driveway, 80's music blaring. Beca laughed and then shrugged. "Weird kid."

She walked up to her room and threw on her sacred headphones. She cracked open an old mix and began reworking it. Two hours flew by, and Beca stomach was rumbling. She took a quick shower and moved to the kitchen. She opened the door and began rummaging when she heard a car honk. She closed the door and made her way to the window.

A white Corvette was parked in her driveway. She watched the unknown car with curiosity, wondering who the owner could be.

Her question was answered when the door opened, and a beautiful, tanned redhead stepped out. Her Armani shades framed her face and she looked like a movie star. Beca opened the door as Chloe stepped up smiling from cheek to cheek.

Beca leaned against the doorframe as Chloe removed her shades, revealing her sparkling blue eyes. There was a mischievous glint in them as she stared at Beca,

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Canada red?"

"Yup" She answered, smiling never fading. "But I had one more thing to pick up before I left."

"And what's that?"

"You."

Beca exhaled and moved off the door frame. "Chlo, this is really sweet but I'm not even packed and it's too late for me to come."

Chloe simply laughed and grabbed beca's hands, leading her towards the car. "Silly Beca. Aubrey warned you that you weren't getting out of this. You should have listened."

She opened the door and motioned for Beca to get in. Beca stood there like a little child being denied candy at the store. "She's not going to pop out and chloroform me is she?"

Chloe laughed and moved into the driver's seat.

"Chlo, seriously, I'm not even packed."

"Oh don't worry about that."

"What?"

"Aubrey, Stacie and I stopped by a few days ago when you were out and talked to your dad and Sheila. We told em how we really wanted you to come out with us, and they gave us permission to take you away. So we stopped by again last night and packed your bags for you. Bree and Stacie have them in their car and are already on their way."

Beca's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Chloe said smiling at her.

Beca sighed, knowing she had lost the battle. "Can I at least grab my laptop?"

Chloe squealed excitedly in her seat. "So you're coming?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "yah. I don't really have a choice." She feigned disinterest, but internally she was actually really grateful that the girls had organized this.

Chloe opened her door and exited quickly, running around the front of the car towards Beca. The alt girl took a step back in shock and prepared to run away, but Chloe caught her in a powerful hug that almost caused them to fall over.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a second."

Beca ran up to her room, still processing what was happening. Only these girls would organize something so devious and well executed just to get her to come out. She threw her laptop into a satchel and stuffed the power cord on top of it and went back out to Chloe's car. The trunk was popped for Beca to put her bag in. She barely had room with all of Chloe's bags stuffed into the back.

"jeeze Chlo, are you packing for a permanent move?"

"hey, ya never know!" She called from the front seat. Beca closed the trunk and slid in next to her. Chloe reached over and pressed a button on her dash, and the roof to the car retracted. She put her sunglasses on and opened the glove box, where Beca saw at least 7 other pairs.

"Suit up girl. We got a long way to go."

Beca grabbed a pair and closed the compartment door. "I still can't believe you guys did this for me."

Chloe started the ignition and looked over at the dark haired girl. "Well, we weren't going to, but I just couldn't picture this vacation without you in it."

"Hey, so, should I be concerned that Aubrey and Stacie were packing my bags?"

Chloe shook her head. "Don't worry. Aubrey handled the physical packing, Stacie did lingerie, and I handled the actual clothes."

"So there's no lingerie at all then?"

Chloe hit Beca lightly. "Beca!"

"Well, I mean its Stacie…"

"Don't worry Becs. You're fine."

Beca flipped through the radio stations until they heard I don't care by Icona pop.

"Ugh I love this song!" Chloe said, turning the volume up almost completely. "Let's go!" The two peeled out onto the highway, singing as loud as they could.

"How long is this ride gunna be?" Beca asked over the music.

"8 hours or so. " Chloe said nonchalantly. Beca's stomach grumbled so loud that she could hear it over the music.

"Can we get something to eat then?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe we did that!" Stacie said, munching on a fry.

"I still can't believe she wasn't going to go!"

Aubrey and Stacie were making their way up to the beach house, car stuffed with both their bags, and beca's. The girls had considered coming together on the bus, but in the end it worked better for everyone to pair up and take separate cars.

Aubrey sped up as the traffic lightened on the highway. "I get that she's had some personal difficulties, but I don't see why she has to distance herself so much. You just have to loosen up and not let it affect you."

Her statement was greeted by a silence, and Aubrey contemplated the weight of what she had said. She looked over to Stacie, who was looking at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm being hypocritical aren't I?"

Stacie sipped her soda, wondering if she should speak up. It was going to be a long ride and the last thing she wanted to do would be to upset the girl driving.

"You can tell me the truth Stacie. I won't shut you down for it."

"It's just, you give good advice, and you hold everyone together. You're phenomenal at that, but you can't hold yourself together. You act strong, but I don't think that you do it for you."

Aubrey sucked on her bottom lip and remained silent.

"Bree I'm sorry." Stacie placed her hand comfortingly on Aubrey's leg. She began to apologize again but Aubrey stopped her.

"No Stacie, don't apologize for the truth. You're right. I am strong for everyone but myself. Everything I do isn't for me. I mean, I like what I'm doing. I love singing, and I want to take on the family business. I do! But I'm not doing anything for me. I'm doing it to impress my father." She swerved a little on the road, her grip on the wheel tightening.

"And it doesn't even matter because he's dead anyway! So who am I trying to impress? I hate that I feel like I have to try and impress him. He's dead and I still am terrified of disappointing him!"

Stacie's heart reached out to the girl. "That's not a feeling you'll ever live down."

Aubrey shot a disgruntled glance towards Stacie. "Um, is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Let me finish…." Aubrey nodded for her to continue. "You are going to feel like you need to impress him, probably for the rest of your life. You never got closure with him, so you'll always feel like you have to live up to something. But trust me Bree, one day you'll realize that you already have. You are an amazing woman, and if he was here to see how you've grown, I know he'd be proud of you, even if he didn't tell you."

Aubrey fought off tears and smiled forward, focusing on the road. "Thank you Stacie."

"No problem sugar."

"Sugar?' Aubrey questioned the pet name.

Stacie hummed in consideration. "Maybe spice is more accurate. But you're actually really sweet, so then it goes back to sugar."

"What about sugar and spice?"

"No no no, that's too long."

There was a moment of silence as the two considered the options. Stacie whipped open her phone and Google searched names.

She began rattling off a list. "fluffer-nutter, frou frou, Honey Bunny, Honey Cakes, Honey Pants, Hot Lips, Hot Mama, Hotness, Hot Pants, Hot Stuff, Indian princess, Indian Warrior…."

"Ooh I like that one"

"mamacita, main squeeze, magic princess, num num, old man, pickle head, pork chop, rum rum, sexy mama, " Stacie looked over to Aubrey "Ohhh I like that one,"

She received a stare in response.

"Ok, I'll keep going. Tarzan, tiger toes, Uncle Uptight,"

"Okay these are all so stupid! Do people actually use these?"

Stacie shrugged. "Well, they are on the internet and the internet doesn't lie."

"If I had to pick one, I think Indian Warrior will work."

Stacie smiled, "Okay Indian Warrior. You call me rum rum."

"What?" Aubrey exclaimed with disbelief.

"I'll accept Tarzan too."

The two laughed again, and resumed their drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX P XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX P XXXXXXXX

Amy, Cynthia Rose and Ashley were enjoying a peaceful drive up to the house, until the hit the border.

"Just act natural. We ain't got nothing to hide." Cynthia rose said.

"uhhhhhhhh…..uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Oh no." Ashely commented from the back seat. "What did you do Amy?"

Amy rocked back and forth slightly. "I may have stored some alcohol in the back. A lot of alcohol."

"Okay. Just act cool. We will be fine." Cynthia assured.

They pulled up slowly to security, passports ready. Amy rolled down her window and a grumpy agent walked over to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Canada, at least, I hope Canada. Doesn't look like the Mexican border. There's no fleeing Mexicans so," Ashely shoved Amy through her seat.

The officer paused momentarily and then continued.

"Where are you from?"

"Australia of course."

The officer sighed. "I mean where are you coming from on this trip?"

"ohhh, America. The land of the free. Probly why the Mexicans keep comin over."

"Ma'am, this is not the time to joke. How long are you staying up here?"

"Three weeks."

"Where?"

"A beach house." Cynthia and Ashley sighed in relief as Amy began answering the questions without any attempts at humor.

"Do you have any alcohol?"

Amy froze.

"ma'am, do you have any alcohol or weapons aboard?"

"_I got a weapon. My foot up your ass." _Amy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"No, there are no weapons or drinks." Cynthia jutted in.

The officer sighed. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle please."

The girls began to panic. They stepped reluctantly out of the vehicle and another officer approached the one who had interviewed them.

The two exchanged some words and the new officer looked at the passports. He then started laughing and called over to the girls.

As they approached the officers, the newer one removed his glasses and hat.

"Russel!" Amy exclaimed, wrapping the man in a hug. The interviewing officer stepped back in confusion.

Russel hugged back. "Amy, oh Amy, what have I told you about sarcasm and borders."

Amy pulled back and introduced him to the other girls. As it would turn out, their savior was an old high school friend of Amy's. He handed them back their passports and sent them happily on their way.

Once a safe distance from the checkpoint, Amy said chipperly, "Well, that went well!"

"WHAT?" Cynthia and Ashley said in unison.

"We got lucky."

Ashley chimed in quietly, "She's right Amy. Just be more careful next time."

Amy turned to look at the girl. "Careful may be your middle name, but it's not mine. And don't worry. As you can see, I know people."

XXXXXXXXXXXX PPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lilly, Denise and Jessica were the first ones to arrive. Aubrey was supposed to get there first to unlock the doors for them, but had hit heavy traffic and was going to be arriving a bit later than originally planned.

The girls got out and stared in awe at the house. It was a giant white house with red trim. The driveway ended with a garage on the left and steps leading to the house on the right. The top of the garage was an outside terrace, that led to a bar room. The house had vast windows on the walls, allowing some sight into the house, but from the angle on the front, the girls couldn't see all of what was inside yet.

The back of the house led to the woods, which extended horizontally down to the bridge that led to the pier. Directly across from the house was a short path leading down to the beach. There were a few other houses along the stretch of road, but were few and far between.

Lilly sat down on the grass and smiled to herself. This was going to be a good vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXP P XXXX

**So the Canada thing is kind of based off an actual trip I took with my friends family. The house was a lot smaller and more homey, but since this is the posens it has to be all out. The house was right across from the beach, and there was a pier across a small bridge. There were a lot more houses and less woods, but im changing it to give a more isolated feel. I do plan on putting some personal memories in here too, so hopefully it'll seem more real. Any way, hope ya like It so far! reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww **


	14. Chapter 12

**Ch 12 – trials and errors**

**Heyy sorry its been so long….been real busy…. School started and then I messed the story up big time so I had to delete it and repost it. Im really sorry for those of you already reading or following**

"Holy shit this is Big!" Amy exclaimed from her spot on the steps in front of the door.

Ashley meekly agreed with the eccentric aussie. "Yah, it is a lot to take in."

"Oh you can do it," Stacie mused. "Just let is ease on in and then ride it out till the end."

…

There was a beat if silence as everyone processed the information, but it quickly passed and they burst out into laughter.

The room situation was sorted out faster than the sorting hat sent Draco Malfoy to Slytherin. Beca tried to sneak her way into her own room, but Chloe wasn't having it. She linked their arms and excitedly exclaimed that Beca would be rooming with her, and began dragging the girl off towards their room.

Amy turned to Aubrey and nudged her with her elbow. "Hope these walls are soundproof…"

Aubrey twisted her face in horror at the thought of her life long bestie and the alt girl going at it. Granted, her and beca were on much better terms now, she still didn't want to think about the possibility of her hooking up with Chloe. She pushed the thought out of her mind and grabbed Stacie, much to Cynthia Rose's dismay.

Meanwhile, one flight of stairs and a hallway away, Chloe was opening the door to her room, beca close behind. Chloe strolled in and tossed her stuff onto her bed. Beca walked in, intending to put her bags on HER bed, but stopped in shock when she realized.

"One bed?" She questioned, eyes wide.

Chloe chuckled. "Why are you making that face? You're looking at me like I'm some kind of serial killer or something."

Beca shook herself back into reality, and stammered out a response. "uhh…no …i..it…..uhhh"

"We've shared a bed before becs." She paused, noting that Beca was still in a daze. "Vacation makes you weird."

"uhh..no sorry…its fine. I don't know why I'm being so difficult." Beca moved her bag to the edge of the bed, not meeting the other girls eyes.

"I didn't say you were difficult. Just weird." The red head smiled and playfully nudged Beca, causing the other girl to smile slightly. The two began unpacking while Beca's mind raced.

_Why the fuck am I acting so weird? This is nothing out of the ordinary. We've shared a bed before. _

She looked over at Chloe, who was now humming and skipping around the room, biting her lip slightly.

_Hmm.. she's cute when she does that….._

_WAIT…..SHIT. What the fuck is wrong with me? Get your shit together Mitchell._

_Everything will be fine. Its totally normal. You will be fine. Right?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXX

Wrong.

Poor Beca was so horribly wrong.

Three sleepless nights later and the alt girl was dragging. The girls would stay up late and party and tell stories, and swim, and she'd be completely tired. But then, they'd finally drag themselves so bed, and she'd lay next to Chloe and suddenly her heart was racing. And just when she would think that she was calming down, the redhead would roll over and cuddle up into her, and she'd be a nervous wreck again.

"I need to figure out what's going on." Beca mumbled to herself.

It was early the next morning, so most of the other girls were sleeping. Beca took the opportunity to go for a walk. About five minutes in, she ran into Cynthia Rose. As it turned out, the girl had taken up morning jogging.

"Hey gurl, man you look tired. You should be back in bed!" Cynthia slowed to Beca's pace.

Beca sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was tired…so so tired….but she just couldn't sleep. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that she wasn't sleeping, or the fact that she wasn't sleeping because of Chloe.

Cynthia looked on in concern. "is everything ok?"

Beca shifted her gaze to her fellow singer. "How do you know when you go from liking someone as a best friend…to liking that person as something more?"

"You just know."

"but how? It can't be that simple."

"well," Cynthia began, "With both best friends and relationships, you feel like yourself around the person. The difference lies in smaller details. With best friends, you don't really try to impress them. They don't make you nervous. With relationships, you want to impress the other person, you worry about how you look, or what you say. You consciously notice all the little quirks about them, like their off smile, or the way they walk. You get lost in their eyes. They make you too nervous to sleep but you can't bring yourself to get out of bed with them." Cynthia noted the concern in the other girls face.

"if you don't mind me asking….why are you asking me this anyway?"

Beca thought for a moment about spilling the truth. But what was the truth? Did this mean she had feelings for Chloe? And if she did….how long had they been there and where did they come from? And more importantly…why did she realize them after she started dating Jesse?

No…..she couldn't tell the truth. There was just too much uncertainty around the matter.

"No reason."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Come' on Beca. I know that isn't true."

"Well what do you think its about?"

"I think that you will tell when you're ready. I'll leave you to your walk now."

Cynthia jogged ahead, waiting till she was out of earshot to express her real feelings.

"I just hope you see that she loves you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two more days and no sleep later, Beca was completely drained. She sat on the beach, slouching into herself around the firepit. The other girls laughed and drank, and Amy was in the water shouting something about being "Ursela….queen of the seas."

Chloe slid in next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Hey….is something wrong?" She whispered quietly.

"No..just tired."

"Ok. If you wanna talk though, I'm here."

"Thanks." Beca watched Chloe take a swig from her water bottle. "Not drinking?"

"Nah.." the girl shrugged. "You really seemed down, and I wanted to be completely sober so I could focus enough on cheering you up."

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself for me."

"It's not sacrificing. We're best friends, and that's what friends do." She stood up, tugging on Beca's arm gently. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Bed." She responded, dragging Beca up from her seat. She called out to Aubrey that they were heading to bed, but the blonde bella didn't notice. She was busy nuzzling Stacie by the fire. Literally. Nuzzling.

Once they made it back to their room, Chloe grabbed two of her sweaters from her drawer. Despite being summertime, nighttime in this part of Canada was freezing. She tossed one to Beca, who hesitated before putting it on. She inhaled gently. It smelled like Chloe. It wasn't the kind of smell you could describe. It was so light and fragrant, and beautiful, much like Chloe, but there was no simple explanation for the scent. No comparisons, just Chloe. Beca climbed slowly into bed. Every part of her body ached. Chloe climbed in next to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Beca's face nuzzled into the crook of Chloe's neck, and she relaxed into the embrace.

It felt so good and she was too tired to contemplate her feelings, so she just let herself feel. She slid her arm around Chloe and began to finally drift off into a deep sleep.

Chloe smiled endearingly at the girl she loved, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

If she was sleepy, she could have blamed her imagination. But she wasn't. She wasn't sleepy and she wasn't imagining. It was real when she tightened her grip around Beca. It was real when she kissed her forehead. And it was very…..very real, when Beca lifted her head up and pressed their lips together.

It was very real, and Chloe didn't mind one bit.

"Night Chlo." Beca mumbled.

"good night Beca."

Chloe concluded…that tonight was a very good night.

**Up next? Who knows?**


End file.
